Tale of the Blue Rouge Pirates
by shadowwriter329
Summary: In a world of Grimm, and Huntsmen, there are those that dare brave the seas and skies. These are the pirates of the world. One such crew of young men and women wish to leave their mark upon the world. Will Jaune lead his crew to a title above all others or will his ship sink beneath the waves? A RWBY story with minor crossovers added. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Season Four of RWBY is out and I am loving it. And in honor of the new release I decided to upload a new RWBY story. Now this was one of my teaser stories and while it didn't get a lot of votes wolf and I loved it so much and got several chapters already made. I could not help but want this story up and I hope you all enjoy.

While this is a primary a RWBY story it has elements that can be seen from other pirate series from One Piece being a major influence to other smaller pieces. Can you notice them all? But without further ado let's get this new story started.

Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY as it is own my Roster Teeth and creator Monty Oum. May you rest in peace man.

Tale of the Blue Rogue Pirates

Outside the kingdom of Vale in the thick woods stood a small settlement. It was strong built walls to protect the town from Grimm though tonight the towns people were not worried about Grimm. Most if not the whole town was gathered in the town square with a small army of men around them. they all wore white armor and wore white masks. Few had visible animal features showing they were faunas and the armor showed they were members of the white fang. A group of faunas that at one point worked to bring peace and equal rights to faunas. But after a change in leadership shifted to more violent tactics. Everyone was scared of the armed men around them, even the faunas among the towns people. A few days ago the white fang showed up and charged the mayor's office and home. Soon afterwards the White Fang told everyone that they were in charge and they inflicted heavy rules including a strict curfew so no one was out just before sunset. On a wooden platform stood the leader of the small group, behind him was the former mayor along with his wife and son. The leader spoke loudly to the crowd, "Attention everyone. I know it is odd to be out after curfew but today it is an important moment to this town. Today we are punishing the former mayor for his crimes against all faunas."

"What crimes?!" the mayor shouted stunned at the claim.

The leader turned to him and glared, "You were just days away from passing acts to enforce strict rules to under power faunas in the town and any arriving. Raising their taxes on their homes and shops as well as forcing any faunas that comes here to stay and work for you. The White Fang were lucky enough to arrive before that and stopped you and your rule. Even if you struggled against us."

"That a dirty lie!" the man shouted, "I would never pass such a bias and stupid act. That would not only hurt the town more than anything else but also bring trouble. As your 'struggling' against you, I gave up power because you threaten my family as well as the towns people."

"No point trying to save face mayor," the Leader said, "the town will no longer have to face your lies. And tonight you and your family will be sentence to death for your crimes."

"No!" the man shouted in horror as his wife screamed while his son cried, too scared to make a sound, "if you wish to punish me then so be it but leave my family out of this!"

"Too late," the leader said as he took a sword from one of his men. "This is an example to all those who expose the White Fang!"

The leader held the sword high to kill the mayor first. The man pray for his family's safety as she closed his eyes for the blow. It never came.

A gun shot rang through the air and the leader found his sword was shot out of his hands. He cried at the blast and stared at the sword falling off the platform away from him. "Who did that!?"

The white fang members and the towns people were blinded when lights shined down from up above them. those that tried to look up saw the dark shadow of a large air ship strangely designed. The leader was taken by surprise when a shadow appeared and someone kicked up in the chest. His attack let go of the rope he used to get down.

All around more people dropped down and attacked the white fang members. Two cried out in a cheerful excited tone before they smashed into the unlucky member with either a large hammer or their armored fist. A few attacked with swords and one with martial arts skill. A few of the white fang members that tried to attack were knocked back by the gun shots from before. Their aura protected them but it still hurt. From one of the rooftops a small figure got up and jumped down to join the others. Her weapon was twirled in the air and became a large scythe. The figure showed great skilled as she spun the weapon around, and using the weapon as a base for her to spin and kick the men around. The light blinded most of the members leaving them easy pickings for the attacks.

At the platform a figure dropped next to the family. The figure quickly drew a thick bladed weapon and cut the family free. The mayor breathed out in relief as he hugged his wife and son. He turned to see a teenage girl about eighteen with slightly curly black hair, amber eyes and two cat ears on top of her head. "get somewhere safe," she told them.

The mayor did not hesitate to help his wife up and take his family off the platform. One white fang member attacked them but the girl appeared and blocked the blow with her weapon. The member saw she was a faunas and growled out. "Why? Why are you attacking us?"

"Because we want to," the girl said keeping on one hand on the second handle behind the blade of her weapon and the other on the regular handle. She pulled a second, smaller blade from the first one, showing it was really a bladed sheath. The member was surprised when the girl attacked with the second blade. He staggers as she kept attacking, both weapons working in combo together. His aura help defend himself but he was soon hit hard and was knocked out.

The leader growled seeing this and drew a spare dagger. He charged to stab the girl in the back but his attack appeared in front of him and blocked it with a shield. The leader was knocked back when the teen boy pushed back with the shield and held the blade to the leader's neck. "You're done." The teen said.

The leader growled before he slashed at the blade to knock it away from his neck and attacked. However, his opponent recovered and smashed his face with the pummel of his weapon. The faunas fell just like the rest of his men.

The towns people were on the ground, covering their heads or children slowly raised their heads when the fighting was done. They saw the White Fang members were out and now tied up. The ship was raising up and moving to a different part of the town. The people stood up when the air shop rose again and started to fly away, rising higher. One of the small children were in awe of the ship as they focused on the flag flying on the tallest mast.

(scene change)

Qrow frowned as he looked around the town. A few days ago he was follow a lead for a mission when he heard of this settlement being attacked and controlled by the White Fang. He joined a group of other hunters to free the town but when they got there the early morning but only to find out the town was already free. The group was either taking the tied up White Fang members for transport or asking the towns people what had happen. Qrow was talking to the mayor, "So before you were to be executed an airship showed up, and a group of unknown assailants came down, defeated the White Fang, tied them up and just left."

The mayor nodded, "I swear on my life. I am forever grateful though I have no idea who they are."

Qrow said nothing as he walked away and towards one of the other huntsmen. "Got anything?"

"Most of the town say the same," he said, "before they could kill the mayor someone shot the blade from his hand. The ship appears, blinds everyone and then they came down and attacked. People got small bits of the fights as they ducked to protect themselves but the stories match. One of my teammates found something though."

Qrow nodded and followed he hunter. They reached a large building they saw the White Fang banner hanging from it. No doubt where the members stayed when controlling the town. They entered and meet the other huntress inside. Qrow stepped forward and looked around. The huntress spoke to her partner, "They cleaned everything out. Any money they had gone, any loot or dust gone. All spare weapons and ammo, gone. The only thing they didn't take was the furniture and the ugly banners."

"They were nice enough to leave something behind," Qrow said standing before a flag on the wall. It was not the White Fang flag but something else. It was black with a large white skull in the center. It looked slightly cartoonish with the two large circles for eyes and smaller one for the nose. The chin and mouth was smaller with had a large toothy cartoonish grin. Behind the skull were two large feather like wings that were a light blue in color. Crossing behind the skull and the wings were a long silver sword and a scythe. Qrow knew who this jolly roger belongs too. "So the Blue Rouge Pirates made another scene. Ozpin will want to know about this."

(Scene Break)

Meanwhile, up in the skies, a ship was sailing through the skies. No, it was literally sailing the skies as an old fashioned ship that was flying. Not a bullhead, but a flying ship. How it flew was a mystery of the ancient past.

"Kanpai!" Shouted out a girl with blonde hair, amethyst eyes, and a great figure as she held up a frothing mug of liquid. What was in it was something that wasn't meant for young generations, but it was lightly tapped as another girl with orange-red hair and a good body also held one up.

"Yeah, that was totally awesome for a raid!" The orangette said as she and the blonde girl started taking a large drink from the mugs as a girl with a red hood and black dress came up.

"Yang, Nora, don't you think it's a little early to start drinking? We're not even back at the base." The black and red haired good looking girl, younger by two years, said as her silver eyes locked on to them, but they held no real anger.

"Lighten up Ruby. We just kicked some White Fang butt, and got some incredible booty." The blonde, Yang, said as she took another large sip of her drink.

"I know, like when that guy came, I thought he was a flea, a tiny little flea and I smashed him with my hammer." Nora, the orangette, recounted animatedly about the battle, and it was a doozy.

"Nora, you smashed everyone with your hammer," her best friend Ren stated as he stepped out onto the deck.

"Yeah but this guy was different," Nora said waving him off.

Yang however grinned, "You know what, I think we need a song for the trip."

Nora grinned, "Are you ready kids!"

Yang grinned and cried out, "Aye! Aye Captain!"

"I can't hear you!" Nora cried.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" Yang repeated louder with Ruby also joining in unable to help herself.

"Oooooooh!" Nora sang not noticing someone was stalking their way closer to the three. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Spongebob Agh!" Yang and Ruby started to sing but was force to stop as did Nora.

They didn't notice that underneath them a large glyph had formed and with a burst of aura sent them up into the air and crashed down onto the deck. They looked up to see another of the crew and friend, dressed mostly in white with her sword, Myrtenaster held in her hands. The girl, named Weiss, scowled down at them "You are not going to be singing that stupid song."

"But's it fun," Ruby muttered.

Yang however was upset for a different reason, "Why the hell did you make me spill my rum?"

"Whoever thought up of that stupid song needs to be eaten by Grimm," Weiss muttered as she started to walk away. "And you shouldn't be drinking that much so soon before we reach port."

"You owe me a new drink!" Yang cried standing up.

"Guys knock it off!" a girl with long black hair and two cat ears on the top of her head stated loudly. "We should be there is less than ten minutes."

"Good to know Blake," Yang said with a grin "Now we can party harder than ever."

Nora and Ruby cheered while some of the others sighed at their antics.

(scene change)

Rolt Town, a small island settlement that was not actually part of any of the kingdoms. It had two ports and one large town next to a small forest. Surprisingly enough there were no Grimm to be found on the island and if there was any it was due to a Nevermore or two. One reason however that it was no allied to any kingdom? It was a lawless town where pirates and bandits rule. It was a both a safe haven to relax and also not have to worry about huntsmen/huntresses as well as military forces. Many pubs, taverns and restaurants were everywhere and most had many different pirates filled inside. Now one would think that a lawless town would have trouble with pirates just taking everything and not paying for their drinks and food. However…

"And stay out!"

It is not as hard as you may think.

A large man was thrown out of the door of a large tavern but a young woman with dark skin and long blond hair. She scowled at the man who laid on the dirt road all beaten up, "And if you even of coming back after trying to grab my ass, I will make sure I beak more than a few bones! If I even leave you a man at all." And with that she turned back into the tavern with a huff.

Things ran differently in Rolt Town. As a lawless town pirates could do what they wanted but there were plenty of people that owned places where pirates visit that is able to handle most pirates in a fight and if they can't they have a connection to someone that was easily beat or scare the other pirates. Many pirates still fought in the street but those were more for arguments, bragging right or to see if they are really as strong as their bounties say they are. While many have bounties high and low amounts there were some that not many people believe. One of which was inside the tavern the man was just thrown from. It was a large place known as the "Going Merry" and owned by seven sisters. They all had a famous pirate for a father though they all were from different mothers. This is easy to see as the sisters all had different looks, skin tone or heck even species as a few were faunas or something else. One feature they all gained was their blond hair they gained from their father. They did also have one brother, the pirate that was mentioned beforehand.

The boy was eighteen years old and did not look like much. He had slightly shaggy blond hair but otherwise one with not think much of him nor would anyone really believe that he has gained a bounty of 50 million lein. "some of these guys giving you girls trouble Bonnie?"

The newly named Bonnie huff, "Please, if anything they aren't stupid enough to try something after we beat them the first time."

"Meaning you have all the fun," Yang shouted with a laugh. A large bottle of rum was in her hand as she took a large gulp from it.

The sister rolled her eyes, "Relax Jaune, we can handle ourselves. If worst comes to worst, we can just sic Yori on them with a small sugar rush."

Jaune winced; the youngest sister Yori, younger than even him at the age of ten, was an adorable little girl with the blond hair but also gained natural pink highlights. She was hyper, fast and surprising enough super strong. The few times she was allow enough sugar for a sugar rush was to punish either their father or some poor sap they point her way and let loose "That's just cruel."

"But effective," A girl said as she sat down next to Jaune. She had dark tan skin much like Bonnie with green hair. Her twin weapons, a mix between a pair of pistols and mini scythes, were in their holsters on her lower back. "Plus some of these punks deserve it."

"Emerald," Jaune said with a nod to the new girl, "Good to see you again."

Emerald Sustrai is another girl that's part of Jaune's crew of misfits, on and off, but they were good friends. She was an orphan on the streets stealing as much as she could to feed herself, if barely. But then some stuff happened and now she's part of Jaune's crew. Emerald smiled a bit before saying, "Nice to see you too Jaune. At least you came a long way from being vomit-boy."

"Hey, first time fliers tend to get motion sickness. It's not like I vomited on anyone...I think." The two shared a laugh as they got a drink.

"Can I get another bottle of rum and a strawberry sunrise!" Yang called out as Emerald noticed her.

"The rest can be annoyingly cheery sometimes." Emerald commented as Ruby was stuffing her face with some meat, cookies, and a few other things before Yang, while slightly drunk, reminded her about the veggies.

"Hey Emerald, you're not talking bad about us again?" Came another girl's voice. She has skin like Ruby with blond hair held in a high ponytail. With sore a simple dress but several golden bands and necklaces could be seen.

"Casey, you preforming tonight?" Jaune asked his sister and she nodded happily. As one of Jaune's sisters she did her fair share around the tavern but mostly as a singer to keep guess entertained.

"Yeah, gotta keep my singing skills up." Casey said before she turned to Emerald. "you know there's nothing wrong with being cheery when you're a pirate."

Emerald gave her a blank look, "Besides the fact pirates aren't supposed to be cheerful? We are criminals wanted by the four Kingdoms. Why do we have to be even cheerful?"

"We might be wanted men and women," Jaune started with a grin, "But pirates are some of the freest men out there. We have plenty of reasons to be cheerful. Heck look at my dad. He's one of the most cheerful men out there."

"Your dad is crazy," Emerald corrected, "And a happy drunk, and a bit party happy. And that doesn't even count the times when he's _actually_ scary."

Jaune had to nod as Emerald was correct on all counts. Casey laughed and twirled on her feet, "Relax Emerald. Just because your last crew was all serious doesn't mean you have to be."

Emerald scowled slightly before she took her drink and downed it in one go. When she finished she slammed the mug down and grabbed Jaune's hand. She pulled him to his feet and started to pull the boy towards the stair. "Where are you going?" Casey asked them.

"I need something to get the edge off," Emerald stated pulling Jaune up the stairs.

Yang noticed this and let out a loud whistle. "Someone's getting lucky! ~"

Casey stood there staring as they left. "Was it something I said?"

"A little," Blake admitted from a table over, where she was sitting alone with a large bowl of tuna and a book in her hands. "Emerald wasn't always a part of our crew as you already know despite Jaune's father helping her out. This other crew she was with before she left…she's a little sensitive about the topic."

"How bad were they?" Casey asked. "I know they weren't the nicest of pirates but you make it sound like they're worst then demons or Grimm."

Blake frowned slightly before she replied, "Some of the worst you can every imagine."

(scene change)

General James Ironwood had a blank look on his face as he looked at the damage after he walked off his bullhead. One of the trains used by the Schnee Dust Company was filled with a large shipment of dust, vials crystals and ammo. The train itself was damage and knocked off its railing. Now trains have been attacked before by Grimm and sometimes a few bandits and thieves but this time Ironwood wish it was one of those. He was already getting word from the head of the Schnee family that they wanted a full report and to find who did this. He quickly found his commanding specialist ordering many of his men as they worked. This one he knew would handle this properly due to her connections to the Schnee family "Agent Schnee," she turned when her name was called and saluted Ironwood as he stepped forward, "Report," he ordered softly.

Winter Schnee is a fairly modest woman with pale skin and snow white hair. Normally she was emotionless on the job but now she sighed at the orders, "we have a full count of the damage so far. The train was holding 250 defense drones, 2 spider bots and 4 human crew members. Not a single one survived."

She turned and started to walk along the train with Ironwood following her, "From what we can tell they flew in above the train and dropped members off on different sections of the train. None landed close to the front with the human crew members driving. The attackers then alerted the drones and defenses when they entered and proceeded to destroy every single one. One car was filled with bullets holes and the drones were all destroyed with exploding dust ammo. A single shot needed for each one. From what data we collected from the drones they were from two single hand cannon pistols."

Ironwood scowled knowing that a single weapon of that type was hard to control after each shot. The fact a person was using two single guns of that power. And with an average of fifty drones in a single car showed the man was skilled and powerful to handle them. Winter went on "the next car was filled with bullet hole as well, a lot more. This time we also got blood from a victim. But there was no body and from what we found there was a lot of blood for a single person to have. The drones also were reported to be out of ammo and were destroyed in close quarters combat when they used their blades. The fact blood was found on them showed they got in hits as well. Whoever did this didn't use aura…they just didn't seem to die."

Ironwood eyes went wide for a second before he corrected himself. He had a feeling who this one was. "And the rest?"

"Three others were dropped," Winter reported, "One had the drones activate…and then did not respond to anything, even when they were being destroyed. We have yet to find a reason for this. Even the spider bot of the car had this reaction. The next one completely destroyed the drones with what seem to be a single hit. The readings we are getting are the single hit had enough force for something many times that size. We had a few bullheads fly bad along the track to see where they attack might as started. We found several drones knocked from the train, knocked right through the metal walls a few times before they exit and stood on a flat open platform." She paused and looked ahead, "As you can see the damage is not something the drones would handle."

Ironwood stopped and stared. The metal platform was bent as if something heavy hit it, drone's parts were everywhere, smashed and crushed by a great force. Some were smashed into the metal and were barely recognizable. A spider bot could be seen but most of the body was smashed as if something stepped on it like a normal spider. Only a few legs spread out were spared the presser but the force behind the attack still bent them. "And the last one?" Ironwood asked.

Winter sighed again, "the last one walked towards the front…destroying any drone that got in their way. They reached the crew…and slaughtered them. No, they toyed with them and butchered them like they were less than animals. A bloodbath could be less messy then what we saw."

Ironwood was quite, a grim look on his face. "I see…anything else to report."

"Just two things," Winter added holding up a knife in an evidence bag. "One of the crew pulled a knife to defend themselves. They got one lucky strike. See for yourself."

Ironwood took the bag and examined it. He stared at the blood on the knife…only it didn't look like blood at first. "Is this…?"

"Black," Winter confirmed, "We know who did this. Only one crew of evil monsters would do this. They destroyed everything in their path, train included after they were done and took everything not busted or bolted down. This was done by the Black Blade Pirates."

Ironwood stared at the knife, "I feared as much." That was all he can say as he stared at the dagger covering in black blood.

-line

And there is the first look at this new story. It will have all sorts of moment from drama, intense fighting and a bit of romance. But it will not be all rainbow and sunshine as our heroes/favorite pirate crew will go up against some of the worlds' worst pirates and criminals. Now what would happen when true monsters that can be partnering up with Cinder's forces? Hope you all like this and look forward to more.


	2. Chapter 2

A new Chapter and so soon? Like I said we loved the idea so much we got several done and this one shows more of the world of Remnant and what changes have been made with the big influence of Pirates. Once again One Piece is a big inspiration and many elements will be seen. But several other elements will be added and I hope there are some that can spot them.

Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY as it is own my Roster Teeth and creator Monty Oum. May you rest in peace man.

Tale of the Blue Rogue Pirates

Taiyang Xiao-Long, a teacher at Signal academy, Huntsman, and father of two daughters was not feeling that well. The reason was that he was a man that had and lost everything. His first wife, Raven Branwen, disappeared without a trace, and his second wife, Summer Rose, had died, but he didn't just lose his two beloved lovers. He lost his daughters. His eldest Yang, who was as beautiful as her mother with his amethyst purple eyes and blonde hair, and his youngest daughter Ruby Rose, who was almost a clone of her own mother. He looked at the three graves that were now before him.

 _Summer Rose, Thus I kindly scatter  
Ruby Rose, scattered before her time  
Yang Xiao-Long, a sun that has set  
_  
 _'I've lost everything I loved. Why do I go on?'_ He thought to himself as he looked solemnly at the graves. Something kept him alive.

"So, here you are Taiyang" came the voice of his brother-in-law, Qrow Branwen, His messy graying hair was noticeable enough, but he took a drink from his flask.

"Yeah, I wanted to pay my respects" Taiyang answered. He had a feeling that kept him alive, a feeling that his daughters were alive and well, but he knew that feelings alone couldn't satisfy him.

"I know. Call it a hunch, but I don't think the girls are dead. Their clothes weren't found, and there wasn't any human blood where the Beowolves were found."

"It's been years, Qrow. I want to believe that they are alive. I want to believe that they're doing fine out there somewhere, but..." Taiyang just couldn't finished. He didn't want to admit it himself verbally. It would be like giving up.

"And that's why I'm still looking for them. Found out something interesting too." Taiyang gave Qrow a look as the individual drank from his flask and continued, "One of the people caught up in a recent Blue Rogue raid said they saw a girl in a red hood, using a scythe, with silver eyes."

(Scene Break)

Jaune gazed at Emerald's form as the sun was rising in his room at the Going Merry. Yang was right when she said he was getting 'lucky', and the only thing keeping Emerald covered was the blanket that kept them both warm after what happened last night.

Emerald groaned as the sun peeked onto her face and she woke up. She turned over and open her eyes to see Jaune. She grinned slightly and groaned out, but this was for a different reason. "I really needed that."

Jaune laughed slightly "Yeah I can tell."

Emerald smacked his arm and gave him an amused look "You're lucky you're good in bed."

Jaune grinned, "Are you sure it's not my cute looks."

"You don't pull off cute," Emerald told him. "Only when you were a little kid maybe. Ruby pulls off the cute look like a lost puppy. You? Not so much."

They laughed at her joke before they relax after stopping. Emerald rolled over and rested so her head was on Jaune's shoulder, arm across his chest and she was up against his side. Jaune noticed a look in Emerald's eyes and was concern, "You okay Emerald?"

She frowned, "Thinking of my time with my last crew. Your stupid sister had to remind me of one of my biggest mistakes."

Jaune was quite. He didn't know much of her time when she was off doing her own thing. He never asked as he knew how Emerald felt about it but this time he felt like she needed someone to talk to. "Want to tell me about it?"

Emerald was quite for a minute and Jaune did not push her. Finally, Emerald said "When I joined, it was because they were what I thought pirates should be. They stole, they did whatever they wanted and they weren't nice about it. I can respect you father since he is a strong fighter when he's serious but he's just way to layback." here she adds a glare, "tell him or anyone I said that and I am cutting off your dick to keep for myself."

Jaune nodded, looking nervous. It wasn't like he was going to anyways but it was still something he did not want to happen. Emerald stopped her glare and got back to her story. "I didn't even expect to get on anyways. I mean I was a thief that kept her head down, used her semblance and had no bounty whatsoever. Well I got in…and I hated it."

She closed her eyes, "Those guys are monsters. Hell, Grimm might not actually attack them seeing as how bad they are. Their power, their skill…it was at a whole other level. They have one woman who has a more powerful version of my semblance. I can make people see and hear what I want them to see but it is not flawless. Her illusions? They are so good they might as well be mind control, and worst is she can affect machines and capture several people at once. She made one nameless grunt jump off the ship when we were high into the air thinking he was diving into water a few feet below to catch a shark to impress her. She made another guy put a gun into their mouth and fire.

"The rest are just as crazy or monsters of their own. I've seen one take damages that would kill her. She didn't use any aura to stop it but just got back up. And the captain…" she shivers here. "The captain is the worst of all. She is worst then any Grimm. I wouldn't be surprise if she actually had a pet Grimm. She kills for amusement and lets everyone know. Worst is I think she is literally insane. I was lucky to get out when I did, I've seen some of them looking at me in ways I don't like. I might be considered the roughest of your crew when I'm here…but they're much worst then I am."

Jaune held Emerald close to him, knowing this was tough on Emerald.

(scene change)

"Are you sure this is the place?" Taiyang asked Qrow as they walked up to the building.

It was a simply building not far from the main part of town as well the ports. The large sign saying "Rip-off Sally's" made him think this was the wrong place. He looked at Qrow, "Is this a bar? Please tell me we are not here because you need your fix?"

Qrow scoff, "it's not just a bar. It is also one of the best bounty hunter's stations. You want information on any bounty then this is the place. Just don't get a loan from this shark. She charges at least a 200 percent interest."

Taiyang gapped, "200 percent? Who is crazy enough for money to do that?"

"Sally's crazy for money" Qrow informed him. "I think she gets it from her mother who taught her everything. Rumors are the woman had a pirate for a mother and she is just as bad if not worst then Sally."

They entered and found it mostly empty. A single woman stood behind the bar counter. Behind her were many wanted posters as well as files. The woman was fair skin and orange hair that was cut in a bob. She glanced their way, blowing some smoke from her cigarette. "So what can I do for you two gentlemen? Here for a bounty or a loan?"

"Hell no," Taiyang muttered scared at the idea of getting a loan from this woman.

Qrow however got her attention, "Actually we're looking for information on some pirates. The Blue Rouges pirates."

Sally laughed before she looked up over her shoulder at a wanted poser high on the wall. "He's not bad for a rookie. 50 million lien is hell of a place to start out. The kid's gonna go far, I can feel it."

Taiyang looked up at the poster. Besides the large 'Wanted' and the 'Dead or Alive' part seen on all wanted posters as well as the bounty Taiyang didn't think much of it. It had a close up picture of a boy about 18 with blond hair and a serious look on his face. "What's so special about him?"

Sally grinned "You mean besides the fact he seems to carry a special air about him? Not many know this but he's the only son of the pirate Red Scar Shanks."

Qrow blinked surprised at this. Taiyang however asked, "Who?"

Sally gave him a blank look of annoyance "Do you live under a rock? Do you know nothing about the pirate system?"

"Pirates have a system?" Taiyang echoed more confused than ever.

Sally sighed, "And I thought my father was stupid. Alright, here's a free lesson rookie. There are four pirates that are the strongest out there today. They are known as the Four Emperors. Each one is feared by the kingdoms and either have an armada or a really powerful crew. The first is Whitebeard, a pirate old enough to be seen in the Great War. He's as old as dirt and yet can still kick anyone's ass. A stubborn old man, and an old school pirate stuck to his way of thinking. Has one of the most powerful semblances that the kingdoms fear can crack the planet in half. Hell some rumors go that he was the one that broke the moon."

Taiyang was surprised that someone that old is still around and also still that powerful. Sally went on "There's also Ivo. A guy no one really knows about. Mostly stays in his flying fortress nowadays but don't underestimate his army. Deals in all sorts of robotic and cyborgs. Next is Shanks, he was a pirate breed from one of the strongest crews in the world. He's seems like a bit of a drunk and a partier but don't think he can't hold his own in a fight. He's as fierce as they come."

They noticed how she was smiling fondly when talking about Shank before her face turned into a scowl. "And last we have the captain of the Blake Blade Pirates, Captain Naruko. They are ones that really give pirates a bad name. What I wouldn't give to see her gone."

Taiyang and Qrow were quite since they didn't want Sally to turn her anger to them. Both have dealt with enough angry females before to know not to get them angry at you. Sally then turned to them "Then we have the Seven Warlords of the Sea."

"Warlords?" Taiyang asked.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Yes the Warlords, keep up rookie. They are the Kingdom's answer to the power of the Emperors. Each are a pirate given a pardon by the kingdoms. They were given power to do what they want to other pirates or Grimm and the Kingdom's would look the other way. They take a small portion of their treasure taken from pirates and pretty much had the kingdoms' backing. They just have to listen to the Kingdoms and are consider their attack dogs."

Taiyang stared at her, "That sounds crazy. Pirates under the kingdoms. I don't believe it."

Sally shook her head and blow a puff of smoke, "Believe it rookie. I personally know two of them. The only reason one was considered a pirate in the first place was because her dad was a famous pirate and after she defeated him she became the strongest swordsmen in the world."

"Cute," Qrow muttered though he did narrow his eyes at Sally thinking. "But back to our question about the Blue Rouges. Can you tell us much about their crew?"

"What about their crew? The Blue Rogues is part of the Armada of pirates with Red Scar Shanks as the leader. There's probably enough to not know all of them." Sally said, and Taiyang just sighed and knew this was going to be tough.

"Well, what can you tell us about the rookie?" He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose at trying to get information with Qrow, "Maybe you have more on him or his crew."

"That's info's not going to be cheap. The Kingdom's Warlords and the Pirate Emperors were free because I would think a huntsmen looking into pirates would at least know about them. If you want info on a bounty for that crew, then it's going to cost you."

"So, how much? We're not looking for the guy directly, just a certain member of his crew." Qrow asked directly and Sally smiled like the cat that caught the canary.

"50 grand in Lien for the individual crew members, any other additional information not known to most other bounty stations will cost you another 50 grand." Sally answered and Taiyang and Qrow definitely needed to discuss this further a bit. That was until, they both noticed one of the new batch of wanted posters just delivered. A girl with silver eyes, black and red hair, with fair skin. Taiyang's eyes went wide eyed at the 20 million Lien bounty on her head.

 _Ruby 'Red Hood' Rose_

"That's the one we're looking for!" Taiyang shouted, and was even more surprised when he noticed next to Ruby's bounty picture was an equal amount for a familiar girl.

 _Yang 'Dragon' Xiao-Long_

"Well, I sort of guessed if she was still around she'd be in trouble. She's a lot like Raven." Qrow commented as they noticed the bounties for the crew.

"Hey, you have to pay for the information!"

"That only applies if you actually told us. We're going to bring those girls home." Taiyang said and Qrow just smiled, knowing that they were alright. The girls were alive, but it was Taiyang said next that got him to groan, "And beat the living tar out of any guys that dare take their innocence."

(Scene Break)

"Morning everyone." Jaune said after he and Emerald had gotten dressed after their activities last night. Yang was waking up from trying to nap off a hangover after getting a shower last night. Ruby was already eating breakfast with everyone else.

"Morning Jaune." Ruby said as she looked over to Jaune and smiled.

"So what's the plans for today?" Emerald asked as she sat down, kicking her feet up onto the table. Yang focused on her before smirking slightly seeing the slight limp the girl had.

Weiss sighed, "We already have all the loot we took from our last raid into our storage base. We have all the lien, ammo and other treasures all split up between us. Besides relaxing and laying low nothing else is planned."

Ruby blinked hearing this before she got an idea. She looked embarrassed as she got their attention, "Umm I have an idea."

"What's that Ruby?" Yang muttered with a groan over her hangover.

"We can make a small trip to Patch." She looked down embarrassed "That's where Yang and I use to live before Shanks saved us. I know my mom's grave is there. We haven't been there in years and I want to visit her grave. At least say sorry for not coming to visit."

The others were quite, even Emerald. The young thief didn't see the purpose of seeing or speaking to a grave since it did nothing in her opinion but she could see this meant a lot to Ruby. Weiss smiled slightly recalling her own family. She wondered if they even miss her and hoped that they had some form of closure if they did. She wasn't going to turn her back on her crew and friends if she did find them but she still had wonders of 'what if' at times. Yang was quite since she knew Ruby was effected by this even if she hides it. She felt guilty since it was her fault she knew that Ruby hasn't even been able to see her mother's grave. Ren and Nora nodded seeing this as important to their friend and were willing to go and help.

Blake closed her book and smiled at Ruby. "That's alright Ruby. We can go see your mother's grave. Where in Patch is it located?"

Blake got out a few large paper maps of the islands and got the one for Patch. Ruby quickly got up and pointed to her home at one end of the island. Blake studied the map, "There's not many places we can land with the thick forests on Patch. We can land in the port in the town of Stitch. It is a short walk from there."

Jaune grinned, "Alright, lets finish eating and get ready to cast off. We're going to Patch."

Ruby sped to Jaune and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for doing this Jaune."

Jaune smiled at his friend and rubbed her head, "Hey, I would do this is any of you guys."

Emerald rolled her eyes, but stretched as she stood up. "Well I think I will be tagging along this time. I might get something to steal while I'm there."

Weiss scoffed slightly "Is that all you can think about?"

(scene change)

The town of Stitch looked simple enough. A normal port town with a large fort not far from the docks, no doubt there the law enforcement stayed. Yang and Ruby went on ahead to visit their mother's grave while the rest decided to give them some privacy. Emerald scouted the town as she walked next to Jaune. "Well these people seem a little on edge. Think a Grimm attack happened?"

"I'm not sure," Jaune admitted looking around. He found that Emerald was right with the way people were acting. They were going about their day but he did notice that they were looking over their shoulders or down the street like they were keeping an eye out for something. "I don't think it was a Grimm attack. Even then I am sure anyone at that fort will stop them."

Then Jaune notice anyone that heard him stiffen before they looked around. Some looked at them like they were crazy and others as if danger was about to pop out. Some seem to be in even more of a hurry now. "Strange," Blake muttered watching how the people reacted. "Something's going on."

Weiss nodded but before she can reply someone bumped into her lower back and legs. She looked down to see a small girl rubbing her head while carrying a small basket. She looked up at Weiss and smiled, "Sorry Miss. I didn't mean to bump into you."

Weiss smiled and held her first reaction. The fact it was a small child and the fact she did say sorry made Weiss not react and tell the offender off for knocking into her. "It's alright. But do be careful next time."

The little girl nodded "I will. I just have to get these to miss Pyrrha." She held up her basket with a small napkin over it. "I'm sure she's hungry." And she took off again, heading towards the fort.

"Pyrrha," Emerald repeated, "I heard that name before."

"Really?" Jaune asked with a raised brow, "Where?"

"Honesty?" Emerald asked with a shrug "No clue."

"I believe you two have been under a rock the last four years if you don't know who Pyrrha is. She's the victor of the Mistral Tournament for four years straight. She's never lost a match and is said to be invincible." Weiss explained as Blake had a look of respect on her face.

"She sounds tough." The feline Faunus of the group said while Emerald and Jaune didn't quite recognize it.

"She's the girl on the box of Peter Pumpkin's Marshmallow cereal." Weiss said with a blank look, not knowing how they didn't know about the happenings of the Mistral tournament.

"Oh, you mean the busty redhead on the cereal box. She looked gentle but tough." Jaune replied, only for the Schnee to face palm herself. Why did her captain have to take after his father on occasion?

"Yes, that's what Pyrrha looks like. But what is she doing here on Patch?" Weiss wondered, and that was a good question. Patch was in the territory of Vale, not Mistral. So what was Pyrrha doing so far from home?

"A tournament maybe?" Blake suggested.

"No, she never competed in one outside of her kingdom," Weiss rejected.

Emerald thought for a moment and looked at Blake, "You're the navigator, are there any important places on this island or anywhere close to here?"

Blake closed her eyes thinking, "Nothing sticks out on Patch. Signal Academy is on the mainland a short distance away from here. And then not too far away from that is Beacon Academy."

Weiss snapped her fingers, "Of course. She must have been trying to get into Beacon Academy."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go to Haven, closer to home?" Blake pointed out.

"And if she is trying to get into Beacon why is she here?" Emerald added.

Weiss frowned not sure herself. Jaune however suggested, "Maybe we should go ask her ourselves. If nothing else at least see what the little girl is doing."

The others agreed and started to head to the fort where the girl was running towards. They found her slipping through the metal bars of the gate due to her size before running out of view. They quickly ran to the wall and jumped up so they can grab the edge and look over the wall. The courtyard was barren with only a single pole tied like a cross in the middle and someone tied to it. The person was slumped over, her arms tied to the arms of the cross and her head low leaving her long red hair to flow down over her face. Her hair and skin were dirty as well as her bronze armor. The group were surprised someone was left like that before the little girl could be seen walking up to her. The woman raised her head and her hair moved to show her face, slightly dirty and her green eyes. She smiled softly at the girl who beamed back at her. "Back again I see? You really shouldn't be doing this Rika. You'll get into trouble."

The little girl just held up her basket and pulled the napkin aside to show the girl "I made you these rice balls Pyrrha. I hope you like them."

This stunned the group to know that this was Pyrrha that they were just talking about. Pyrrha stared at the rice balls, looking slightly hungry before she said, "Rika, you shouldn't do this. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"But I made them just for you," Rika said simply holding the basket out proudly "I even manage to make them all by myself."

Pyrrha smiled softly at the girl, even if she glanced at the rice balls hungrily. Back at the wall the others were surprised by all of this, "That's Pyrrha?" Emerald asked unable to help herself. "Not what I expected."

"Why is she even tied like that?" Blake asked concern.

"It is almost like she is being treated like a criminal," Weiss stated with a scowl, "But that doesn't make any sense."

Jaune noticed someone was walking into the courtyard and heading Pyrrha's way. The teen in front was a boy slightly younger than them with curly blond hair, pale skin and looked very skinny. He wore a fancy suit and gave the air he was someone important. Or at least think they were important as Jaune has seen plenty of people like him and figured he never did a hard day's work in his life. Behind him were two strong looking men acting as body guard. The boy noticed the girl with Pyrrha and laughed, "Oh are you cheating Pyrrha? It's been three days now. Ready to admit defeat?"

Pyrrha glared at the boy, "I'm not cheating. I never touched anything. And three days is not enough to affect me, I will be able to handle the last four."

"So confident," the boy said with a sneer. He then noticed the rice balls and grinned, "Oh rice balls. I would love some."

"No!" Rika cried as the boy took one of the rice balls from her basket. "Those are not for you!"

The boy didn't listen as he took a big bite from the rice ball he took. However, his eyes burgled slightly and he spat it out. "What is this!? Why is there sugar here? You are supposed to use salt!"

Rika looked down like she was about to cry while Pyrrha glared harder at the boy, "I thought they would taste better if I added sugar."

"Well they are worthless!" the boy cried before he knocked the whole basket down from her hands and dropped his own rice ball into the pile. He lifted his foot and started to stomp on them. "These are no good to anyone."

"No!" Rika was crying now as her hard work was being destroyed "I worked so hard on those."

The boy huffed as he brushed imaginary dust off his suit, "And now they are equal to the dirt they're worth." He snapped his fingers, "Throw her over the fence."

One of the guard grabbed the girl by the back of her dress and walked to the wall. Jaune and the girls ducked under so they would not be seen and the guard tossed the girl over. Blake quickly leapt off the wall and caught Rika before she could get hurt before she landed on the ground softly.

The boy turned back to Pyrrha to gloat but took a step back at the harsh and scary glare he was getting from her. He recovered and started to walk away calling back to her "Our bet is still going on and I will be the winner."

Pyrrha kept her glare as he walked away, "When I win I will be expecting that apology."

Once he was out of sight Pyrrha sighed and slumped over again. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths. When she opens them a few minutes later she saw a pair of shoes in her view. She looked up to see Jaune in front of her. "Hi," Jaune said simply.

Pyrrha blinked before she replied back, "hi".

Jaune turned his head in the direction of the boy that taunted her, "Why are you taking it from him? I can tell you are able to beat him or stop him easily. So why let him win?"

Pyrrha looked at him before she let out a small laugh, "I'm not letting him win. I just have to last four more days. And then I will show him that he could not make me lose."

Jaune raised a brow wondering if this was simply a battle of pride. He had a feeling it was more to it than that. He also had a feeling there was more to this girl than meets the eye. "Well then, I wish you the best of luck."

He turned to leave but… "wait."

Jaune turned to see Pyrrha looking at the stomped on and dirty rice balls. "Can you do me a favor? Can you give me that?"

Jaune raised a brow, "They're all ruined and covered in mud."

"I don't care," Pyrrha said evenly "Just put it in my mouth please."

Jaune looked at her before he reached down and gathered up the rice balls. He tried to not take as much mud and dirt but they were really grounded in. Finally, he reached up and offered the rice balls. Pyrrha opens her mouth and with Jaune's help manage to get the food into her mouth. She chewed with stuffed cheeks and bits of rice around her mouth. She then said as she swallowed, "when you see Rika in town…tell here…" she lowered her head and Jaune can see tears falling, "That they were delicious."

Jaune smiled and walked away having faith in the girl.

(scene change)

Ruby and Yang stood before the grave stunned. It was an odd moment standing before their mother's grave but even more so seeing their own graves. If they were expecting anything, this

was not one of them. "This is really weird." Yang said as she looked at the gravestone with her name on it. It was still strange that people thought they were dead.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're sober for this. But this is..." Ruby also noted her own gravestone, and it was still stunning to them that people thought they were dead. Even their pet dog Zwei.

"I know. It's so weird to see your own grave, and it wouldn't feel right to come here drunk." Yang honestly said and she also needed this. Ruby stepped first to the grave of Summer Rose.

"Hey mom. I know I haven't talked to you in a while...years, but I've been kind of busy. I know you wouldn't exactly approve of my career, but I've got great friends. I'm also kicking bad guy butt while taking their treasures. I've also been keeping an eye on Yang for you, because she needs it." Yang just huffed at Ruby's comment, but let her finish up, "I don't think I can stick around too long, but I'm glad I got to talk to you again, even if it's just here." Ruby started off towards the town of Stitch to meet up with the crew, but not before she laid a white rose on the grave of her mother. A gift to show she still remembered her.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up later." Yang said as Ruby waited for a few moments before leaving. Once she was out of earshot Yang looked at the grave before starting, "I'm really sorry Summer…mom. I shouldn't have dragged Ruby into this. I don't think you'll hold against me because I learned a lesson from it, but it's still my fault that we're pirates instead of Huntresses. I guess we enjoy it, but my mistake hurt dad and uncle Qrow pretty bad. I know Ruby looks out for me, but I'm also looking out for her. I'm sorry."

Yang then started followed Ruby but she paused when she thought she felt a hand clasp onto her shoulder for a second. She turned but saw nothing there. She wondered and thought that maybe…maybe Summer was saying that she was happy because they were alive and happy. That maybe she was alright with them being pirates since they were happy. Yang smiled, feeling a lot better now. After that brief look back, she left to catch up with her sister and crew.

(Scene Break)

"Thanks for catching me lady" Rika said as she was showing Jaune and the rest to a restaurant to get some food. Nora and Ren were already there with Ren looking for a few new recipes to try out.

"Not a problem sweetie," Blake said with a smile rubbing the girl's head.

The girl's mother, who happen to own the restaurant, sighed "I really must thank you. Rika always worries me when she sneaks off to see Pyrrha."

Jaune smiled at the girl "I was actually talking to Pyrrha after they left her alone. I helped her eat the rice balls you made for her."

"She ate them?" Rika asked gleefully, happy Pyrrha got to eat her treat she made for her.

Jaune nodded, "Every last bite. Said they were delicious."

Rika bounced excitedly "I'm so happy she liked them. I better make some more for her when she gets back."

"I still don't understand that," Weiss said shaking her head, "Why is Pyrrha tied in a courtyard? Why is she being treated like some sort of criminal?"

"She's not a criminal!" Rika shouted standing onto her stool and had her hands on the table to both keep her steady as well as try and look serious, "Pyrrha is a good person! It's that meanie Cyan's fault and his uncle!"

"What do you mean?" Blake asked hoping to get some answers.

The mother sighed, "You all are new in town so you don't know yet. You see the town in being controlled by a pirate named Raleigh."

"Raleigh?" Emerald asked before glancing at Weiss, one of the best at recalling different bounties and status of pirates. "Who's he?"

Weiss closed her eyes and thought it over. "Raleigh Frogger, Aka 'Raleigh the Stormy Nobel'. Bounty of 10 million Lien. Was once a rich young man of the high society in Atlas. But he grew bored of the life style and took his hand at pirating. He enjoyed it so much he became one full time. Is said to have a weather machine his father invented to make storm and to attack ships and escape with."

Rika's mother nodded, "That's correct. Less than two weeks ago he came to our town and made the fort his base. He placed rules on the town to keep us from doing anything to him. We were just lucky he is more focus on his hobby away from us to really enforce stricter rules or demand money from us. Anyone who does not listen would be executed. But his nephew Cyan pretty much acts like the town is his playground. He demands free food and drinks and threatens us with his uncle to give into his demands. So far he has not force anyone to do anything we would regret but his uncle's hold on the town and the other crew members keep us at bay. Raleigh has been using his weather machine you mention to knock bullheads out of the sky or force them to land for their own safety. Pyrrha was on a bullhead that landed here and hoped to wade out the storm he made before returning. She was here when it happened.

"Cyan had this pet wolf that was almost rabid. It trashed the place, ate food off of people's plates and snapped at them. Rika tried to make it go away with a broom but it attacked her."

Rika looked down sadly while the mother looked at her daughter, remembering how scared she was that she was going to lose her only child. "Then a spear shot out and killed the wolf. Pyrrha stopped the animal but the men with Cyan confronted her. She defeated them easily but Cyan spoke of how he was going to have his uncle burn down our home and restaurant right in front of us. So she manages to make a deal; she was to be tied at their base and if she went without food or water for a week then not only would she be free to leave but also they would leave us alone."

The group were stunned. The reason for Pyrrha's punishment was hard to grasp around but they had a lot of respect for the girl. Rika then beamed at them, "It has been three days already and she is still going at it. I tried to help but I can't do much besides maybe make snacks for her even if she doesn't take them or a cup of water. I'm worried she will be hurt."

Jaune smiled at Rika and patted her head, "It'll be alright, I just meet her and I can already tell Pyrrha is very strong. She'll get through the rest of the week."

Rika beamed at him as the girls smiled at him for reassuring Rika. Their musing was put to an end when they heard out laughter. They turned to see Cyan has walked in and took an empty table, four men beside them. "I can't believe how stupid that girl is. You think someone so famous would be so smart. She's still sticking to our deal."

The group glared at him but otherwise did nothing else. Cyan went on not noticing them "With my uncle coming back with his treasure hunting trip today I must wonder what he is going to do. Maybe he will let me keep her as a pet." He laughed harder, "Oh yes that might be fun. But I think I will just have her executed. Shame as I am sure she would have been fun in bed. Maybe he will let me have her for a few hours first."

"Doesn't she have four more days of your bet?" one goon asked.

Cyan scoffed not seeing the crew growing more and more angry. "Like I would have listen. She was stupid for making the deal anyways. I didn't think she would still be going. No she's has been more trouble than she worth." He then grinned at them. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when I stand before her before I have the men fire."

The group were now shaking with rage, Rika and her mother were horrified. Jaune's eyes was hidden in the shadow of his hair as he stood up. He walked over to Cyan who noticed the teen behind him. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm-"

Wham!

Cyan was knocked to the floor by the right hook that Jaune hit him with. He glared down at Cyan as the boy was surprise he was even hit, "You can't do that!" he shouted on the floor rubbing his cheek, "My uncle is arriving today and when he hears this he will kill you."

"I'm not afraid of your uncle," Jaune said in a dark tone "You went back on your word and plan on killing a good person. I won't let you do that."

The men with Cyan growled and stood up to fight him. "Oh, you and what army?" Cyan asked as one of the guards were smashed with a hammer, and another had been hit hard by what looks like a gun attacked to a black ribbon.

"Oh, I think an army would be too much for you. Just me and my pals." Jaune said as he drew Crocea Mors from it's sheathe and was ready to fight back. Another goon was shot by a pair of pistols, courtesy of Emerald, and Weiss decided to toss them all out with Wind Dust and a glyph.

Outside Ruby and Yang finally made it back to Stich. "I'm glad we got to talk to mom again. We should try to make more time for her." Ruby said happily.

"Yeah, at least I feel better about some stuff. Now, where's the Rum?" Yang said as Ruby just shook her head no, denying the blonde bombshell her fix of drink. It was at that point that a strong gust of wind blasted a curly haired blonde and four goons out the door of a restaurant. They blinked as the goons got and Jaune stepped out with the rest of the crew.

"We're telling my uncle about this! Don't think that just because your Huntsmen and Huntresses that you'll get away with this humiliation!" Cyan spoke as Jaune looked at the guy.

"We're not scared of you or Raleigh! No matter how fierce the squall, a Blue Rogue never gives up! We leave no man behind if we can help it either!" Jaune said as the group fled back to the fort.

"That felt good." Nora said happily as the retreat was seen.

"And what happened here captain?" Yang asked as Ruby was also curious as to what was going on.

"Nothing much. Just some punks that pissed the captain off." Emerald answered as now, they had to inform the two of what was happening on Patch.

They did not take the news very well. "That no good dirty, *growls* I don't think I can think of a curse to say how pissed off I am!" Yang was ready to smash and grab as she said that, slamming a fist into her palm.

Ruby didn't like the idea of anywhere on Patch being used like that. "Then we have to beat him up, First Mate and Gunner, Ruby Rose, reporting for duty captain!" Ruby said with a salute, and the rest of the group were ready to raid.

Jaune nodded, "This guy made a mistake coming here. Someone like him thinks he is beyond anyone to harm him. But now," he looked at the fort determined, "we'll show him how big of a mistake he's made."

He started to walk to the fort, his friend and crew behind him. People in the street, those looking from home or stores stared at them. Some wondering if they were insane, some wondering if they were going to even life to see tomorrow. The group was quite before they stood in front of the iron gate to the fort. Jaune glanced over his shoulder to his friends, "Yang…Nora…would you do the honor?"

Yang and Nora grinned as they stepped forward. Yang cracked her knuckles and Nora got her weapon out and twirled it until it unfolded into her hammer which she pulled back for a swing. Yang pulled her fist back as her weapon unfolded itself. Both swung forward and slammed into the gate.

* * *

What? A Cliffhanger? Man and it was getting good too. Don't worry as there will be plenty of action next chapter. So what did everyone think? Is it too much or do you think I didn't have enough changes and elements? Want to know more of the Emperors and the Warlords? They will be revealed as more goes on. Thought that brings up the question; should there be World of Remnant sections as filler or for added notes? Let me know and leave a review. critical reviews are always welcome and flames will simply be fuel to keep doing more stories like this and more.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Holidays everyone. To my fellow fans in the US, I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving and was able to spend time with your family. I also hope that those same fans were able to survive Black Friday XD. But in all seriousness the Christmas season has officially begun and soon afterwards a new year. While I wish to make more stories and to update several of my old ones, I feel today was a good day to update. The reason? actually it is my birthday today. I know I do this every year but as I've said before I love this story and with the latest episode of RWBY, I was even more excited. So without further delay onto the next chapter.

Once again One Piece is a big inspiration and many elements will be seen. But several other elements will be added and I hope there are some that can spot them.

Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY as it is own my Roster Teeth and creator Monty Oum. May you rest in peace man.

Tale of the Blue Rogue Pirates

Pyrrha's head shot up when she heard the sound of metal breaking. She was able to see the iron gates, both halves sent flying before the hit the stone wall of the fort. She turned back to the now open front, where the dust was slowly settling from the doors getting ripped off. She can hear voiced coming from it, "Mine went farther!"

"They both hit the wall," the other said as they stepped into the courtyard. She could see a bond teen girl was talking before the one with orange hair next to her added, "But mine hit the wall first."

The blond growled before she turned her head not wanting to deal with their little contest. Pyrrha was confused before she saw more people enter the courtyard and recognized the boy in front. Pyrrha frowned not sure what was going on but they made their way over to her. "hey Pyrrha," Jaune said, "we're here to get you out."

Now Pyrrha was mad "Why are you doing this? This is important. I have to do this. I only have four more days before-"

"You don't have four days," Ruby said softly, "Jaune and the others heard that Cyan guy in the very same restaurant you met him in. He's planning on executing you tomorrow."

Pyrrha gain a look of shock and disbelief. She slumped slightly with her arms supporting her. She stared in front of her before she closed her eyes and tears started to form. "I knew…deep down I always knew he would do this. I didn't focus on that…I didn't even focus on my body or how weak I feel. I only focus on keeping Cyan's attention away from Rika and her mother. I was to make sure he didn't hurt them. That is what made me fight for this long. I guess this is what I get for trusting the word of a pirate."

"That guy's not a pirate," Ren sagely informed her. "And there are pirates who are like that, almost too many to count. But there are those who value their promises. We are one of those rare few and now we are here to help you."

"You're pirates?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the group, "You don't look like pirates."

"We could say that you don't look like a Huntress." Emerald said as she got the redhead's attention.

"But it's true that we are, and I'm ready to break some legs!" Nora cheered happily twirling her might hammer.

"What the hell is going on out there!?" Cyan shouted as he saw the group of young individuals that were at the tavern, with two more in tow.

Jaune ignored him and looked at Pyrrha first. "So, you want to kick some ass with us and keep this guy from hurting others, or are you suicidal? You don't look suicidal." Jaune commented as he knew that they'd have to fight some people, and that was okay with him.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune's determined face before she closed her eyes for a second. When they open Jaune saw a fire in them, "I'll fight."

Cyan growled before pointing at them "You are dead men for coming here!"

"But there are only two boys with us," Ruby pointed out innocently.

"I mean you are all going to pay for this!" Cyan shouted getting very annoyed. He then fixed his hair from shouting and smirked at them, "And you chose the worst time to try this little rebellion. My uncle is here now and he will make sure all of you die. He is a pirate with a large bounty."

"He is?" Yang whispered to Weiss.

"Only 10 million lien," Weiss replied.

Yang blinked, "Wait that's lower than mine and Ruby's. How is he a threat again?"

"Enough!" Cyan shouted and turned with a huff, "Take care of them boys. Leave enough alive to have uncle to execute for a show to this town." And he left with a snap of his fingers.

The men charged at them ready to fight. Yang cracked her knuckled, "I almost feel sorry for these losers." Before she used her gauntlets to propel herself forward and land a hard haymaker onto a thug's face. Ruby rushed into the fight with her speed and spun her scythe around knocking several men around. Blake, Weiss, and Nora jumped into action, Nora with a cheer as she slammed her hammer into one poor thug and blasted him into the wall on the other side of the courtyard. Yang grinned and caught the weapon of the thug attacking her in her bare hands. The pirate looked startled before he gulped seeing the grin on Yang's face. Yang landed a right hook right into his face before her weapon fired and sent the man flying over the fort outer wall and landed in the street out cold. His aura kept him from getting killed but even then it can only do so much. Jaune held his hand to Ren and Emerald, before they could get into the fight "Ren, get Pyrrha untied."

"On it," the teen replied before he ran to the cross and started to untie Pyrrha.

Jaune looked at Emerald, "Emerald, I need you to go inside and steal back Pyrrha's weapons."

Emerald frowned but figured it was best anyways. "what I am looking for princess?" she asked Pyrrha over her shoulder.

"I use a bronze shield and sword," Pyrrha replied "The sword can transform into a spear and rifle as well."

Emerald nodded before she took off, kicking one goon which was then close lined by Yang. Jaune then charged into battle, his shield up to stop a sword strike before the younger male counter with his own.

(scene change)

Raleigh sighed when he sat down into his favorite chair in his small study. He has returned ten minutes ago and he gotten a good hale on his last raid. Several bullheads with a nice amount of Dust and other treasure. He heard a small bit of noise outside but paid it no mind thinking the boys were having some fun. Raleigh took off his top hat, showing short blond hair and stretched his arms. Seeing no need to change out of his black suit he reached out for his wine glass on the side table. He paused when his nephew burst through the door to his study. "Cyan, what did I told you about bursting in here?"

"Uncle," Cyan said with a slight pant of his run as he seen a small bit of the fight going on and grew nervous but knew his uncle would take care of them. "A group of towns folks is attacking, trying to rebel."

Raleigh stared at his nephew, "Are you sure? Why would they be stupid enough to try and fight against me?"

"They are just a group of brats," Cyan stated, "Most likely to try and take Pyrrha Nikos from us."

Raleigh frowned, "Take who?"

Cyan rolled his eyes, "A girl I had tied in the courtyard. I was planning on killing her tomorrow but these rebels are making a mess of things."

Raleigh frowned stayed before he slowly got up, showing he was not that tall, just under five feet. "What have you been doing while I was away?"

Cyan recited with ease, not seeing the danger he was in. "Well I was making sure the town stayed in order, made a deal with Pyrrha and was going to kill her since she cheated and didn't break on the first day. Then I was taking a nice lunch when this brat attacked me. He actually had the gull to hit me uncle. No one hits me, not even you."

Smack!

Cyan fell to the flow, surprised when his uncle backhanded him. His uncle scowled at him, "The only reason I never hit you before because you were not worth the effort. Do you know why I let you get away with so much?"

"Because I'm you beloved nephew," Cyan answered simply.

"Wrong," Raleigh stated as he started to walked out of the study, "I knew I had no worry. I had no fear of you. You don't have the brains nor the courage to try and over throw me. But now I have to fix your mess." He stopped at the door and grabbed his weapon, a cane with a jewel top, "I will have to show them why I am a feared pirate."

(Scene Break)

Emerald was sneaking around Raleigh's fort, looking for Pyrrha's weapons. She was good thanks her time as a pirate and the time alone as a thief. That time was a good solemn reminder of how hard the world was without people like the Blue Rogues.

 _'Now, if I was that Cyan guy, where would I hide a Huntress' weapon.'_ Emerald shivered a bit in trying to understand the thoughts of that guy. He might not as bad as the Black Blades, but she could easily tell that he thought more with his ego and lower half then his head. That's when she came to the obvious conclusion of Cyan's personal room. Guys like him would want a trophy for what he did, and that came with another problem. Fortunately for her, that problem was quickly remedied with a nearby goon and a use of her semblance.

"What'cha doing here!? The captain wants everyone to settle the revolt." The grunt said, not even realizing he was talking to a stranger, seeing a fellow member of Raleigh's crew.

"The boss wanted me to collect some weapons from his nephew's room. Something about showing him how to use it or something. I need a quick reminder of where it is." Emerald using her acting skills to maintain the charade.

"Well it's about time," the grunt muttered, "Down the hall and second door on the right. It's the one that's the most girly."

The grunt then ran down the hall not seeing Emerald standing there where the other grunt was. "Too easy" she muttered before she paused wondering what that grunt was doing holding what looked like wanted posters. She shook the thought out of her head and went back to work.

She found the room and scowled seeing the man was right, "No guy…should have this much pink in his room." She shivered as she took a quick look around before she found the shield and sword mounted on the wall next to his bed. "Well not anything fancy, but I'll take it." Emerald then ran out of the room and back down the hallway. She knew with more men heading for the entrance she would have a harder time getting past them since her semblance is harder to do on more than one person. So she chose a different route, she opens a window near the courtyard and jumped out. With a swing of her hand her weapon fried off the scythe part of her weapon connected to a chain which connected to the wall. She swung overhead and towards the action. She saw that Ren had free Pyrrha and she stood ready for action. "Hey princess!" Emerald shouted "Catch!"

The thief threw the shied and weapon towards the female fighter. Pyrrha then did something Emerald didn't expect and jumped up. Pyrrha held her hands out behind her and her weapons flew right into her hands. Once armed she landed and spread her arms out, her sword becoming a spear, and caught the weapons of several men what tried to attack Ruby and Jaune when their backs were turned. Ruby and Jaune were surprised at what she did but none more than the men fighting her. Pyrrha twirled her hand, making the spear turn and knocked the men and their weapons off balance. She kicked out to one of the men her shield was blocking and knocked him to the floor. She turned, her spear twisting with her body and around her neck to keep the men back, before she stops and the end of her spear (which was also the end of her gun) shot off and shot forward, jabbing a man in the chest with her hand keeping the weapon still in reach. She turned twirling her weapon, forcing her next opponent to block but when Pyrrha forced his weapon high she swung low and tripped him into his back. She ended that fight with a strong slam to the chest with her knee. She was up at once with her shield raised to block the attack from behind. Her spear became a sword and she attacked. Their swords struck each other three times before they locked together. Pyrrha twisted her sword and disarmed her opponent. He had no time to recover before Pyrrha slammed her armor knee into his chin. When she landed Pyrrha threw her shield to the side and it smacked the face of one charging opponent, before it bounced with little force lost and hit another charging pirate on her other side. Pyrrha stood up and caught her shield and was ready.

Emerald stood there wide eyed, "Are you sure you've been starving for three days?"

Pyrrha gave a small glare at that reminder before her attention and everyone else's turned as someone stepped out into the courtyard. Raleigh did not look pleased seeing most of his men were on the ground or outright knocked out "It seems it is not a small group from the town like Cyan explained to me."

Cyan was next to him stunned at how many of his/his uncle's men were down, "but they came from the town. Who else could they be?"

Raleigh shook his head, "I had a feeling when you mentioned the one boy said the Blue Rouges. I believe I heard of that group. You are pirates after my treasure and turf it seems." He turned to one grunt, the very same one Emerald spoke to inside, and ordered, "Find out if any of these pirates have any bounties. Being rookies themselves it will be amusing to see how cocky they must be to take one someone as great as I."

The pirate followed his orders and looked through the small list of bounties before he found the one for Jaune. He held it up and froze. He shivered and stuttered, "5-5-5-50 million."

Raleigh frowned, "What?"

"H-h-he has a bounty of 50 million lien," the man repeated before he was smacked in the face by Raleigh's cane.

"If there is one thing I find most annoying is being lied too."

"No sir, it says here Jaune 'Blue Rogue' Arc." The thug said as Raleigh looked the bounty. It was true that Jaune's face was on it and it had a bounty of 50 Million Lien. But it made no sense to him, and thought there was some kind of mistake. How could a rookie be worth more than him?

"Well, if there is one other thing I hate other than being lied too, it's UNINVITED GUESTS!" Raleigh said before he used a machine that was on his legs to start jumping, or hopping depending on how you look at it, into the battle.

Jaune barely had time to raise his shield before Raleigh slammed into him. The man laughed as he kicked off the ground and bounced into the air before he twisted in the air and landed onto the side of the fort. He pushed off again and slammed his cane into Jaune. This time Jaune was turned from the blow and found that he lost his grip on his shield and it was on the ground. Before he could grab it Raleigh bounced back and knocked it away. Raleigh was laughing like a manic as he bounced around. He was bouncing from wall to wall, part of the ground and at one point flipped out right and kicked from the very air itself, sending himself flying down and attacking Jaune again. The younger captain tried to attack with his sword but he kept missing Raleigh before a hard hit from Raleigh's cane sent his sword flying until it landed and got stuck inside the stone wall. Yang was jerking her head trying to follow his moments before her anger got the better of her and shot a few blast to try and hit him. But Raleigh was too fast and bounced away before the shots landed or outright missed him in midair. Ruby was looking down the scope of her weapon in rifle mode and couldn't get a second to fire when she had him in her sights before he was gone. With her semblance she knew she can outright out speed Raleigh but the way he kept changing direction showed even if she used it she would not be able to catch him. Yang gave a small scream of fury "This guy is going too fast! How the hell is he even doing this?"

"Some kind of semblance?" Emerald suggested as she tried to follow Raleigh's path. He was going too fast for her to use her semblance to try and trap him.

"There's something on his legs!" Blake shouted as he manages to see a bit of metal peeking out of Raleigh's pant leg. "They must be doing this."

"It is definitely a wind dust," Weiss added watching not Raleigh but where he lands and the burst of wind or rather the wind dust used to propel him. "that's his secrets."

"What do we do?" Ruby asked worried as Jaune was taking hits from each time Raleigh shot pass him. His aura mange to block the blows and lessen the damage but Jaune could not get any form of a counter attack in. "Wait for him to run out of dust?"

"I doubt that will work," Pyrrha stated, "Someone who is using this strategy knows he has a fix supply. He must either have a large amount or a way to reload his dust." She gritted her teeth seeing Jaune take another hit.

Raleigh laughed as he bounced pass Jaune before another bounce off the ground sent him into the air. "Time to end this!" he pulled at his cane and a short sword was drawn. "I will show you what a real pirate can do! Not some punk kid pretending!"

Pyrrha gasped slightly seeing Raleigh intended to end the fight. She held out her hand and was about to use her semblance to give Jaune an opening to stop him or to get away when she stopped. When she looked at Jaune she saw he was determined with his gaze locked onto Raleigh as the man flew at him. Jaune's body glowed slightly white before it stopped and his right fist was glowing. He pulled his hand back as if ready for a big punch. She saw that Jaune had a plan or rather ready to stop this fight with his own hands. She only met him today, she only talked to him and the others a short time, and yet…she could not help but trust him. She lowered her hand and smiled at Jaune. _'Get him Jaune.'_

Raleigh laughed as he got closer to Jaune, who stood ready. "Die!"

It happened so fast most of the people here missed it, they only saw the end result. Jaune swung his fist in an arch that traveled downward and struck Raleigh's face. The result sent the pirate crashing to the earth causing the rocking courtyard to crack. The hit was hard and everyone jumped from the blow. Raleigh men gapped as Raleigh was still, his sword fallen in front of him and was not moving. Cyan shook slightly before he chuckled, "Oh my uncle and his little jokes. Making them think he would lose to one punch. He will be up to show how weak this boy is and kill him while he's stunned." Cyan kept chuckling and waiting. After a minute he stopped looking at his uncle's still form, "Okay uncle…the joke's over…you can kill him now."

No one said anything. Jaune was standing looking down at Raleigh while the others behind him stared at Jaune. Cyan was shaking, "Okay…get up uncle," he ran forward to shake his uncle, starting to lose it "You aren't beaten! You can't possibly lose to a single…." He stared in horror at the sight before him.

Raleigh was on his side, one arm limp at his side and the other put stretch above his head where the sword was dropped. A heavy bruise on his face where Jaune's fist hit him as well as a bit of blood from the nose and mouth. His mouth was wide open with one tooth missing and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Raleigh Frogger was out cold from the punch. Cyan was shaking before he fell onto his rear and crawled away from his uncle's form. One of Raleigh's men was staring stunned with the wanted posters still in his hands limply. The wind picked up and one got loose and flew into the air. It smacked into Cyan's face and he pulled it off and looked at it. He saw the picture of Jaune's serious face and the large bounty that went with it. He then looked up into Jaune's real face and saw the same look. Cyan didn't even scream, his eyes just rolled into the back of his head and fainted.

(Scene Change)

Raleigh Frogger's crew was tied up and disarmed and the locals were now celebrating. Rika's mother allowed them to eat for free this time as thanks, and Pyrrha was happily eating enough food to make up for the time she went without food, only because it felt rude not to accept the offer.

"Kanpai!" shouted the crew as they toasted their fill.

"He wasn't that tough if one hit took him down." Yang said happily getting drunk, as best she could and even had a strawberry sunrise.

"Yeah, but that really hurt. I mean ouch, and I'm the one that slugged him." Jaune was grateful that his aura was protecting his hand, whether Raleigh was really hard-headed or because Jaune was more of a swordsman then a fist-fighter, it really hurt.

"Don't worry, we did a good thing. We beat the bad guy and saved Stitch." Ruby said, taking her position next to Jaune, and possibly getting a little tipsy. It was still surprising that Ruby could down a drink as fast as Yang or Nora, even if she didn't go drinking that often.

Jaune glanced at Ruby as she leaned on him slightly after take a nice big sip of her drink. Her cheeks were blushing slightly as she closed her eyes and placed her head onto his shoulder. She nuzzled with the shoulder, mostly rubbing her cheek on it, and pulled his arms into a hug. Her smile showed how much she was enjoying herself. At a table over Emerald rolled her eyes, "That girl is such a light weight."

Pyrrha took a large gulp of her drink of help her food before she placed the mug down with a sigh, "Well she looks to be the youngest. It's not that surprising to see she can't handle any alcohol, underage drinking aside."

Emerald gave Pyrrha a look before she glanced at the four dirty plates before Pyrrha. The thief smirked at her, "Hungry? Would you even manage to last the last four days if Cyan didn't try to backstab you?"

Pyrrha gave her a glare, "I could have."

Rika quickly sat down at their table and placed a small plate of rice balls before Pyrrha. She puffed out her cheeks and glared at Emerald though all that did was amuse the thief. "Pyrrha could have done it. She can do anything!"

"Careful girl," Emerald teased Pyrrha, "She might start spreading the word of 'that' being your new catch phrase."

Pyrrha glared slightly before she thanked Rika for the rice balls. She took a bite and was thankful Rika actually used salt this time. She didn't have the heart to tell the girl if the rice balls were harder to eat now that she had eaten and not starving. She turned her gaze back to the group, which now had Yang dancing with Nora as they cheered. "They seem to be having fun," she said as Rika ran over and soon joined the dance with Nora and Yang holding the smaller girl between them.

Emerald rolled her eyes, "Yeah well they're a silly group. Still we manage to take everything from that loser so I say it's a good day for us." She took a drink of her mug and noticed the slightly conflicted look on Pyrrha's face. "Relax princess, we'll only take the treasure, money and dusk from them. Nothing from these people. Besides you don't have to worry about us after this." She finished her drink and set it down, "We'll be leaving tomorrow at least and you will be heading back home before shipping yourself off to Beacon to become a huntress and learn to kill Grimm and hunt us pirates."

"Yeah," Pyrrha muttered looking down thinking.

The door of the restaurant open and two men walked in, "Excuse me," Qrow said aloud getting their attention, "Someone call a pair of huntsmen to take in a group of pirates?"

Taiyang however focus on the loudest group and recognized his own daughters. It was like a sudden hit to the gut seeing them there, Yang dancing with a girl her age and a smaller girl laughing and dancing with them and Ruby sitting next to the boy with the high bounty and leaning against him. His brain froze as he focused on this and more importantly the last part.

"Dad?" Yang asked slightly tipsy from several of her drinks she had, "Uncle Qrow?"

"Hi daddy!" Ruby said waving, slightly out of it and not really paying much attention. "Hi uncle Qrow!"

Qrow blinked seeing his nieces before he pointed at his nieces, "Are you drunk?"

Taiyang however gained a look of fury as he pointed to Jaune with an angry face and teeth bared "Get away from my baby girl!"

* * *

Run Jaune! Run! Poor, poor bastard. He's in for it next chapter. Father and daughters are together again after so many years. And we also see the crew in action and got Pyrrha free. But what will happen next? Will Tai try and keep his daughters from being pirates? What will Pyrrha do now that she is free? Will she head back to Beacon or take a path she never saw coming? Should there be a 'World of Remnant' for this story or do you want to find out more of the world through the chapters themselves? Find out this and more surprises next time. Hopefully coming soon. Critical reviews are always welcome and flames will simply be fuel to keep doing more stories like this and more.


	4. Chapter 4

Well first update of the year and it is one story I like to get going. Hopefully more update to my other stories will follow but you guys know how much the real world sucks sometimes. So the next chapter here doesn't have much action but has character building, some back story and world building as well. We will also get into an important plot point to the series and yes there is actually a plot. But fan of a not only RWBY but a few other series should enjoy this very much or at least I hope you all do.

Once again One Piece is a big inspiration and many elements will be seen. But several other elements will be added and I hope there are some that can spot them.

Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY as it is own my Roster Teeth and creator Monty Oum. May you rest in peace man.

Tale of the Blue Rogue Pirates

The tavern had quickly turned into an interrogation room, if only informal.

"Now," Taiyang started off with a death glare at Jaune, "We're not doing a formal interrogation, but first off, you're that pirate with the high bounty, Jaune Arc."

"Um, maybe you confused me for someone else. My name is Mister Smith." Jaune stated, and it was more to try and get out of trouble with the man in front of him.

"Smith huh, that's an unusual name." Qrow smoothly said as he took a sip of his drink, but it was sarcastic to a degree since it was obvious, "Then I'd guess you'd have proof, some sort of identification."

"Why yes I-GOOD HEAVENS! My wallet's been stolen!"

"No it'sh not been stolen, it'sh right here!" Ruby waved said wallet in her hand, with a slight slurring from being tipsy. It didn't help Jaune's case.

"Um, thanks. Look, my friends and I are kind of busy, so can we just do this later." Jaune only took a few steps before a gunshot went off somewhere, possibly from Taiyang and he froze up, then went back to the seat, "or we just finish this now so none of us gets hurt."

"Sounds like a good idea," Qrow chuckled.

Yang groaned and reached for a bottle of rum, "I need a drink."

Taiyang was stunned seeing Yang pouring a glass of rum and shooting it down in one shot. Qrow raised a brow and would be impress if it wasn't for the fact this was his niece, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he glanced at Ruby who was still tipsy "Both of you."

"You have no room to talk," Yang shot back "And I can't deal with this sober."

"Yang," her father started softly but his daughter interrupted him, "Dad…we saw our graves."

"What?" the rest of the crew asked besides Ruby who drooped down at the reminder.

Yang sighed, "When Ruby and I visited our mom's grave, we found two graves for the both of us. And the worst part it was all my fault."

"Yang it wasn't-" Taiyang tried but once again Yang wouldn't let him finish.

"But it is!" she took another shot and sighed, "You took Summer's death the hardest dad. It wasn't until a bit later did I found out Summer wasn't the first love you lost…the first was my mom." She looked down as everyone else didn't say a word so she went on, "I was stunned hearing this and the fact my mother is still out there somewhere. I found a clue to where she could have been so when you left I put Ruby in a wagon and walked off." She closed her eyes with tears started to form. When she opens them again she went on, "I walked for hours with Ruby enjoying the ride and then taking a nap in the wagon. When I finally got there…I was tired, dirty and all scratched up. But that was not the worst part. I saw those red eyes and then Grimm came out. I messed up big time; here I was a little girl too tired to scream and a napping toddler in a wagon. We might as well have been gift wrapped. But then…Shanks saved us."

(flashback)

A much younger Yang stared in horror as three beowolves jumped at her, claws ready to rip her apart. Ruby was sleeping in the wagon behind her and Yang was too tired to move or even scream. Behind the attacking Grimm just coming outside the large house an alpha beowolf stood with three more regular beowolf ready to attack when ordered. Yang closed her eyes not wanting to see the Grimm when they kill her. What happen next surprised her.

She found that someone wrapped their arm around her, holding her in comfort and protection from danger. She also heard the sound of a sword slashing through something. She opens her eyes to see the three attacking beowolves cut in half and falling to the forest floor. She was stunned before she registered that she was being held and looked up to see who was holding her. She saw it was a tall man with a healthy tan skin from many hours working in the sun. His blond hair was chin length and straight with the ends sticking out slightly. His eyes were a silver color that she's only seen with her mother/step mother Summer and also Ruby. Yang noticed the biggest feature that stuck out to her was three long red scares going diagonal across his left eye but the eye itself was not damaged. Those eyes were glaring at the Grimm in front of them which were growling at the group. Yang gasped seeing the Alpha growl and the rest started to charge at them. If anything the man glared harder and Yang thought she felt the air changed, as if it got heavier. To her amazement the beowolves stopped their charge. The Alpha growled in the front but then Yang notice the growled kept getting lower and the tail bent down before the beast seemed to stop being threatening and let out a slight whine as if scared. It was not just the alpha but the rest of the beowolves. Then it dawned on Yang, a thought she thought to be impossible. The Grimm were scared of this man. The man kept his glare before he said two words out to the Grimm. It wasn't loud and Yang nearly missed it but the impact seemed to say otherwise. "Get lost."

The beowolves scattered with yelps and whines before the ran into the woods and out of sight. Yang stared at the man who sighed relieved. He then smiled down at her, "Well that was a close one. Now what brings two cute little girls out in the woods by themselves?"

Yang just stared before a yawn got their attention. They turned to see Ruby sitting up and yawning, no doubt waking up from her nap. She rubbed her eyes and saw Yang being held by someone. She smiles at him, "hello."

The man laughed amused, "Hello little red. The name's Shanks."

(flashback ends)

"Shanks took us back to his crew where his doctor looked us over."

"He gabe ufs lollypops!" Ruby recalled happily as if that was important.

Yang smiled softly, "That he did. We met Jaune and the others who became our friends. When they had to leave, I didn't even know how to get back home and Ruby was having so much fun. With Dad barely holding himself together I thought we could stay with Shanks and our friends for a bit. That turned into years and more when Jaune decided to make his own crew and stop being under his dad's shadow. We didn't want to leave our friends so we went with them. We never really looked back." Yang took another shot of rum "Like I said, I messed up. And Dad suffered worst because of it."

The room was silent. Not a single soul dared to break the silence just yet.

"Yang." Taiyang said softly, but Yang just poured another glass and downed it in one go.

"Like I said, I'm not being interrogated without that buzz. I messed up, plain and simple, and if you hate me then I deserve it." Yang started feeling down about herself, and she really rather not. It was more unusual because she and Nora were pretty much the party-goers.

Taiyang just went over and gave her a great big hug. "I don't hate you. I just wanted my daughters back."

Of course, the moment was interrupted when Ruby started snoring softly. Just enough to get attention. "Looks like the first mate's asleep." Emerald said with a slight roll of the eyes. At least Ruby was more tolerable then some, in the emerald hair woman's opinion.

"She'll be up in a few minutes," Weiss reminded Emerald.

"What makes you say that?" Qrow asked. "Plenty of people black out from a hard drink and most aren't as young as Ruby."

Weiss waved him off, "Ruby may be a lightweight but she burns through it fast. Like I said she will be up in a few minutes with a headache." She turned her attention back to Taiyang "You said you just want your daughters back. What do you plan on doing if they come back home?"

Taiyang got a scowl on his face while Qrow and Yang looked at Weiss confused "What are you implying?"

Weiss held her hands up, "I mean no disrespect as you care for your daughters greatly and would do anything for them. Anyone can respect that but you should know if they come home they won't do any good." And in seeing Taiyang about to reply she cuts him off "Both your daughters have bounties on their heads. That means they are wanted by the kingdoms. Even if they stop being pirates they won't be able to get any sort of regular jobs, not even as huntresses."

"We know a guy who has some pulls with the councils," Qrow informed her, "We can have those bounties removed and they can do whatever they want. He can even get them into Beacon to become huntresses."

"But does he have the power to erase all evidence?" Weiss asked, "No I doubt he does. Even then there are still people out there that already know of their bounties and even if we just ignore that, when it comes out that they are connected to a pirate crew which is closely connected to one of the Emperors…it will be bad for them."

"Not to mention," Yang said after another shot, "We would be abandoning our friends. We can't do that, even if we were offered pardons for our crimes. We might not be outstanding citizens but we don't just attack and raid people for the hell of it. Even today all we planned on was for me and Ruby to visit mom's grave. When we heard of a pirate was taking over this town, not to mention they really pissed us off, we were the ones busting down their doors and taking them out."

Taiyang look defeated looking at his daughter, as Yang looked at her dad sadly, "I missed you dad. I miss you and uncle Qrow and Zwei. Ruby does as well but we know that we won't be able to come back home if we became pirates. This is the path we chose, and we don't regret it. Sorry if we are hurting you more because of it."

Taiyang stared before he started to cry. He simply held onto Yang as he cried. Pyrrha wiped a few tears from her eyes as the rest smiled. Qrow smiled softly knowing that Taiyang needed to just hold his daughter. Jaune smiled, knowing that Yang would not leave but if by a small chance they did he would not only see them off with a sad smile but wish them luck. He recalled the few times he spent with his dad. How his dad always looked at him with pride. The times he was at the tavern that his daughters own and just partied with them and his crew. The times the man just fell asleep from drinking too hard and the rest picked him up and took him to an empty bed before Jaune and his sisters would just gather around and fall asleep on him. After a minute Taiyang pulled away and looked at Yang, "I want nothing more than to bring you and Ruby home, but I can't. You're right about being pirates and as much as I don't want you two to be, I can't stop you. What I can do however to make sure you both have a home to go back to in case you ever get homesick or just need a place to rest."

Yang was surprised at this before she smiled at him, "Expect some company when we do come home to visit. We will most likely bring the others here with us."

"Ah yes," Taiyang stated turning around to Jaune. Jaune had a feeling of foreboding as Taiyang crossed his arms and glared, "I just want to make sure your captain knows that he shouldn't touch any of my two girl's innocence."

Jaune gulped knowing that this was not going to be fun. Weiss and Emerald looked at Taiyang behind his back with disbelief looks while Yang looked almost insulted at being called innocent. Jaune leaned back and bumped Ruby's arm which made Ruby shot up with a start, "I'm up! I'm up!" she then held her head, "Ow, headache." She then noticed her dad glaring at Jaune, "What's wrong?"

"Your father is threatening our captain in case he ever took your or Yang's 'innocence'" Weiss answered using air quotes for the last word.

Ruby was confused, "But Jaune never took anything from us."

Emerald smirked with an almost evil grin which scared Jaune, "she means him sleeping with you."

"Oooh," Ruby chided before she waved her hand with a giggle "But Jaune has slept with us before."

"Poor, poor choice of words," Emerald said softly as Taiyang glared harder at Jaune.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked softly as suddenly Taiyang was ready to beat Jaune into a pulp, but fortunately for the younger blonde, he had training to keep himself alive. Of course the fact that Yang was trying to stop her father from killing her captain, and friend with benefits, was a side note.

"What Emerald means is that 'sleeping with' is used in place of 'sex', meaning that Jaune took your virginity." Blake said as she was wishing Ruby would remember more common things without being told upfront.

"Wait, dad! I thought you meant just the two of us sharing a bed!" Ruby stood up with a bright red blush as she recalled the 'sex ed' lessons she had received from Shank's doctor. She wasn't going to tell her father that she really did 'put his sword in her sheathe' that one time.

Taiyang stopped struggling to reach Jaune, "Is that all?"

Ruby nodded rapidly before Weiss decided to help Ruby out, "You really don't have to worry about Ruby. She really is not one to pay attention when it comes to sex without blushing or trying to change the topic."

"Yep," Emerald added rolling her eyes, "She's a real virgin."

Taiyang seems to relax at this knowing his daughter was still 'innocent'. Emerald however gained a smirk as she said, "your oldest daughter on the other hand."

Yang glared back at the thief, "Like you are one to talk."

Taiyang froze before he jumped at Jaune ready to kill, "Die bastard!"

"Daddy no!"

"Dad! C'mon! Don't make it act like I'm supposed to be a virgin all my life."

"Die!"

Even to this day, Jaune will claim he did not scream like a little girl when Taiyang attacked him…no matter what his crew stated otherwise.

(Scene change)

It took close to thirty minutes to get Taiyang to stop attacking Jaune, with Ruby and Yang putting in the most effort. The others helped besides Nora who was cheering her captain on wanting him to fight back, Emerald who found this amusing, Pyrrha who felt it was not her place to stop since it was more a family matter and Qrow who knew Taiyang needed to get that out of his system. Qrow smiled as Yang was nice enough to fill a glass for him before he clicked her glass and both of them shot down their drinks. He sighed before the elder huntsman looked at Jaune, "You know, I would never expect you to be the son of a famous pirate. And from Yang's story and what we heard of him you think his son would be a legend all on his own."

Jaune sighed, "I have a lot to live up too even if I don't advertise who dad is. The man can cast a big shadow even if he looks like a normal man. I'm a rookie yes but I want to be seen as my own man, not for who my father is."

Qrow gave him a slight nod, "I can respect that. Still what do you plan on doing to make yourself stand out?"

Jaune slumped over, "Besides our normal raids on people we think deserve it, I don't really have a plan. I mean dad's one of the four Emperors, the only title someone could possible earned that is higher than his is possibly finding the legendary treasure and become the Pirate King."

Emerald got a gleam in her eyes, "On god, what I would do to even see that kind of treasure."

Taiyang looked lost, "Pirates have a king? Then why are there emperors?"

"It was only after his death did the four pirates be declared emperors by the four Kingdoms, since they are the four most powerful pirates" Weiss informed him. "But the King himself…he was a legend all on his own. He only died thirty years ago but there is not a pirate or a person who does anything with pirates who doesn't know his name or legend."

"He's that powerful?" Taiyang asked.

The others nodded but it was Pyrrha's nod that got their attention. The girl blushed and answered the unasked question, "I did a report on him for a project on powerful men and women for History. Even if the database at Sanctum only had a little about the man I was intrigued and wanted to know more. I went to the docks and asked different sailors, bounty hunters and Huntsmen and Huntresses on that they know. I was lucky as I met a few that knew details of his legend and one that was there when he was executed and how his last words changed everything."

She closed her eyes as if to recall what that swordswoman told her "Fame, wealth, power; the monkey faunas Luffy had this and everything else the world had to offer. He was known as Straw Hat Luffy due to the hat he always wore or simply Monkey D. Luffy. They said he was unlike any other man in the world, that he had a disease that didn't allow him to use aura properly, he was someone they said would simply die because of it. But he had a strong ability that made him a strong fighter. Some say it was a semblance that made his body act differently. Some claim it was something beyond it, more powerful than a semblance. But that didn't change the fact he defied the odds and became a legend. His ship and crew was able to appear out of thin air and attack any ship or base and then disappear when they were done. He wasn't after treasure but the adventure and the fights they would bring. That didn't stop them from gathering treasure. They had enough for it to be claimed the Treasure of a hundred Kingdoms. He seemed like he wasn't even a man from the stories about him."

"I know," Jaune added, "My dad was a part of his crew when he sailed the sea and skies. Dad was just a cabin boy with his friend but they sailed with that legendary crew. They were powerful in their own rights even if they were small."

"But he was caught," Qrow reminded him "He was caught by the kingdoms and executed for his crimes."

"But he was the only one," Blake added. "Not one member of his crew was captured and just seemed to disappear. Shanks never gave us the details but I don't think it was in a battle. The Kingdoms would have wanted the world to know that they were the ones to defeat the king and his crew."

"But you're right about one thing," Jaune said to Qrow, "he was caught and executed. But it was his last words that changed everything."

"What were they?" Taiyang asked.

"His execution brought thousands to see," Pyrrha recited remember what she was told by the swordswoman years ago. It was so long ago but she remembered everything the woman told her. "To see a man the kingdoms fear, take his last breath. From the crowd someone shouted wanting to know 'Where is it? Where was your treasure Pirate King?' but he laughed loudly…"

Ruby then shot up and gave a big laugh. She stood onto her chair and spoke in a deeper tone no doubt playing the part of the Pirate King. "he said 'You want my treasure!? It's yours for the taking. I have the Map and the Key as One Piece. Now you just have to find it first!' and with that they executed him. They said he died with his large smile still on his face."

"His dying words sent countless souls to the seas and skies," Ren finished simply yet you can hear the tiny bit of awe the power those words caused. "All searching for the One Piece and the treasure it will give them. They say the one who can find the treasure of the Pirate King can take the title for himself."

"And that's pretty much it. Find the treasure to be the Pirate King, the guy who would stand above the others, simply in theory." Jaune finished as he knew what the story was, since his father told him that story as often as he could, whether he was drunk, or just saying it as a bedtime story.

"You know if you really want to show your old man up, you should go after the One Piece yourself." Emerald spoke up as there was a round of agreement, and that let Emerald continue, "Getting that treasure would make us all rich beyond the wildest dreams, not even a wish from an imprisoned genie could get that."

"Yeah, but there aren't a lot of clues to look for it." Jaune countered, and it was true. No one had much of an idea on where to look for One Piece at all, maybe his dad, but that was a big if.

"That hasn't stopped us before," Blake reminded him.

"But everyone else will also be looking for the One Piece," Jaune pointed out.

"Then we'll break their legs!" Nora shouted getting a nod from Yang.

"But we might not even be able to find," Jaune tried but he was starting to see his friends and crew wasn't going to back down.

"We won't find it at all if we don't even try," Ruby said softly.

Jaune looked from one face of his friend to another. He closed his eyes thinking. He grew up on the stories of the pirate king and his crew. Of a crew that was less than twenty people were able to do almost anything. He grew up knowing of the One Piece and the legendary treasure it led too. He never thought he would actually go and look for it. He opens his eyes and glanced at Ruby. Her eyes were wide and her hands clasped together as if begging him. He smiles and looked at his crew, "We should get some rest then. For tomorrow…it will be our first step to finding the treasure."

The rest cheered, some imagining what they would do with the treasure once they got it, some for the adventure and all the fun they would have and some because they could not help but join in. Pyrrha laughed and smiled with them, the mood they gave seeming to be almost contagious. Taiyang looked at his daughters and their smiling faces. He felt sad at the thought of them leaving again but he knew they were happy here. Qrow shook his head and took more of the rum since Yang was not hogging it anymore. After finishing the bottle, the man stood up "Well Tai and I will make sure we have that pirate group locked up for the night before we ship them out in the morning. Should give us time to say goodbye before you all go off chasing dreams."

"But if we don't dream, then how will we be able to keep moving forward?" Ruby asked.

Qrow shrugged but the smirk told Ruby that her uncle knew more then what he let known. "I don't know. You tell me."

Taiyang hugged his daughters before following Qrow, wanting to finish their work before they had to say goodbye again for who knew how long. Pyrrha turned to the group, "So where will you guys be going first?"

Jaune shrugged, "We will be heading back to base to plan out our next move. If we're lucky we might find something for a lead. I rather find it on our own without dad's help but he might at least point us in the right direction."

"I doubt he would tell us," Ruby said tapping her chin in thought, "He does seem like a guy who let someone stand on their own two feet."

"Well it was nice meeting you Pyrrha," Weiss said with the teen, "I wish you luck at Beacon."

"Huh?" Pyrrha said before she remembered the test she took just a few days ago. "Oh right."

Emerald shrugged, "Don't act like it is the end of the world. We have different paths and we're both on different sides. You will become a huntress and will one day try and bring us in. Heck maybe when Jaune finds the treasure you can be famous for bringing him in to the kingdoms."

"Emerald, that's a terrible thing to say," Jaune scold her.

Weiss looked down, "She's not wrong. When Pyrrha becomes a huntress; she's be responsible for trying to bring us in."

Ruby pouts and looked at Pyrrha who looked miserable, "But we'll be friends still right?"

Pyrrha looked at the sad Ruby and could not help but smile, "Right."

The rest of the crew gathered up their things, left some money for Rika and her mother and left the restaurant. Pyrrha stayed in her seat, looking just as miserable as before.

(scene change)

Night had fallen but Pyrrha was on the roof of Rika's home since the mother offered her a room for the night. She could not sleep at all and her thought was in conflict. She knew she had two different choices but she knew she could only take one. She believed in what her destiny would be and yet she can see another path for something different. She didn't know what to think. Both choices would leave with heartbreak and pain on different sides. She took her scroll out, having Rika and her mother keep it so Cyan would not mess with it, and dialed a number. The scroll ringed twice before a sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Dad," Pyrrha said.

She could hear her father jolt awake, "Pyrrha! Is that you?"

Pyrrha smiled, "Yes dad it is. Sorry I couldn't talk before."

Her father sighed "I heard a storm happened a few days again in your area. I was worried when I got no word at all."

"The bullhead landed on a small island called Patch to get out of the storm," Pyrrha said before she looked embarrassed, "It's a long story what happen afterwards."

"I'm listening."

Pyrrha then explained everything, of Cyan and her deal, of Jaune and his crew, of the emotions she was facing and how she didn't know what to do. Her father listened and he finally asked, "What do you wish to do Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha moaned, "I don't know. This group; they might be pirates but they're good people. I've only known them for a few hours and yet I'm friends with them, the first time I was actually able to make friends. I believed my destiny was to help people and yet I don't want to abandon my friends either. I don't know what to do. If I become a huntress like I believe then then one day I will be force to try and bring them in. But if I go with them, I won't be able to help people and everyone would be ashamed at that I have done…they will blame you."

Her father was quite before he asked her a question "Do you remember one of my most important lessons?"

Pyrrha blinked before she recited a lesson she took to heart, "Destiny, fate, dreams. These unstoppable ideals live deep in the heart of man. As long as there are those who seek freedom in their hearts…these things shall not vanish from Remnant."

"That's right, nothing will make them vanish. Not any Kingdoms, not any villain or pirate and certainly not any Grimm. I know the choice is not an easy one but know this…you must follow what your heart tells you. If you don't then you could live your greatest dream…but end up regretting not listening in the first place."

Pyrrha had tears in her eyes, "I'll try."

"And Pyrrha?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"…I will be proud of you…no matter the choice."

Pyrrha smiled, "Even if that means I become a pirate and be labeled a criminal?"

"Pyrrha if you ever get a bounty or a wanted poster, I will hang it up on my wall and at the bar. I will point it out to my buddies and shout loudly 'See that? That's my baby girl right there. Let's see your kids match that'."

Pyrrha laughed at her father's antics, "Thanks Daddy, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Pyrrha, talk to you tomorrow."

(scene change)

Jaune and the rest were finishing loading up the treasure, thankful that Nora and Yang had such strength that they could practically haul the entire load quickly, even if they didn't look like they were that strong. Yang was saying her goodbyes to her dad, as was Ruby.

"I'm going to miss you girls. Come back anytime you want, and I'll make sure to come see you." Taiyang said as he hugged his daughters.

"Sure thing pops. I'll make sure Ruby stays safe." Yang said and let go.

"I'll keep an eye on Yang to make sure she stays safe dad." Ruby said and a light laugh was shared, knowing Yang's reckless streak.

"Sorry I can't say we'll see each other more often, but I still have some things to do. I suck at goodbyes, but good luck as pirates." Qrow said as he started off to other places. Yang and Ruby started back on the ship, and noticed someone else walking up.

Pyrrha Nikos, with her armor, weapons and bag on her back was walking towards the ship. They figured she was here to say goodbye as well but to their surprise Pyrrha just kept walking until she was now standing on the ship with them. "Captain Jaune Arc," She started in a serious tone that surprised him a bit before she continued, "I request permission to join your crew."

"Huh?" was Jaune's only respond.

"Wait you want to join us?" Weiss asked, "Why?"

"Yeah it's not like we need her or anything," Emerald added with a slight frown. She didn't expect Pyrrha to just come and ask to join. To be fair none of them thought that Pyrrha would even want to be a pirate let along be a member of their crew.

Pyrrha smiled at them, "I was thinking hard last night. Before I always thought my destiny was to help people so I went to try and become a huntress. But yesterday, it was the first time I actually made friends and if I become a huntress…I mean be force to be against them. Not like in tournaments or arena combat but actually different sides of the law. I don't think I can go through with it if I had to do that. You are all pirates, but you helped this town for no real reason or benefit to you."

Emerald scoffed and thumbed over her shoulder to some of the treasure Yang and Nora was carrying, "We stole their treasure remember?"

"But that was after everything was done," Pyrrha countered. "When you were attacking the fort and facing those pirates, was treasure really on your mind when you charged that gate?"

The rest shook their heads though Emerald looked away not wanting to admit to anything. Ruby however asked "What about your family?"

Pyrrha simply smiled, "I talked to my father last night and this morning, he supports me in whatever path I take. If anything he's a lot like your father." She turned to look back at Jaune, "So captain, can I join your crew?"

Jaune saw that Pyrrha was serious about her choice. He grinned, "Welcome aboard Pyrrha."

Ruby cheered as did Nora and Yang. The rest smiled or nodded to Pyrrha accepting her as one of them. Emerald rolled her eyes but knew that Pyrrha was strong so it wouldn't hurt the crew. "You need a position then. Since you are the new girl you can become the cabin boy."

"Don't you mean cabin girl?" Ruby asked missing the point.

"While wording aside," Weiss started after rolling her eyes at her friend, "you do need a position on the ship to keep the ship and crew in order."

"Ohh-Ohh!" Nora shouted excited, "How about a musician?"

"Like magic?" Ruby asked confused for a second.

"That's magician," Blake corrected her.

"Like the chess piece?" Ruby asked again.

"That bishop," Yang corrected her sister.

Pyrrha laughed, "Sadly I'm not that skilled in music. I played a little as a child but after I started training and fight I stopped really. I'd be too rusty."

"Still you do need a position," Jaune said agreeing with his crew. "All the ships have their main crew members with important positions and we have most of our filled. Maybe you can be in charge of weapon maintenance and dust previsions?"

Ruby got their attention raised her hand and got their attention, "umm, I have an idea."

"No Ruby, she can't be the ship cookie maker," Ren said to Ruby remembering when Ren was made the cook Ruby's first suggestion was him being the ship cookie maker so she could have cookies all the time. The girl ate as much cookies as Yang drinks as much rum or strawberry sunrises.

"I'm not too great a cook to be honest," Pyrrha said looking embarrassed.

"No I mean an important positon!" Ruby cried, though she didn't say out loud if Pyrrha took the cookie maker position she wouldn't be upset or disagree. "A real one. She can be the first mate."

They surprised the crew while Pyrrha was stun, "what?"

Jaune looked at Ruby "But Ruby, you're the first mate."

"I'm the ship's sniper," Ruby corrected, "I may be the first mate when you offered it to me but I know I can't really be the first mate. The first mate is the one that makes sure the captain's orders are being done and also help the crew if the captain is unavailable. I'm not good enough to lead anyone."

"Ruby you can be a great leader!" Jaune said surprised at his friend.

"Maybe but I think I would be better as the sniper and focus on that. Plus, the first mate is supposed to be the second strongest, second only to the captain. We all saw Pyrrha, even when stuck three days without food and little water she was still able to kick butt."

"True," Weiss agreed seeing Ruby's point, "Pyrrha is very skilled as seen in her feats in the tournaments."

Pyrrha stepped up and looked at Ruby, "Ruby, I can't take your position. I've just joined so I can't just take an important role from you."

"Yes you can," Ruby stated firmly, getting Yang to smile at her sister showing maturity. "You would be a much better first mate then I could be. So show us what you can do first mate."

Pyrrha was stunned at how much Ruby was pushing for this. She smiled and laughed softly, "You know Ruby, Jaune was right; you would be a great leader."

Jaune nodded before he clapped Pyrrha on her shoulder, "Since Ruby is willing to step down, you got a promotion on your first day. Welcome aboard the Flying Sparrow, first mate."

The rest cheered, besides Pyrrha who laughed accepting it since none of them was willing to back down, and Emerald who looked away annoyed. Jaune turned to everyone, "Okay guys, get the treasure in the hold and into your positions, we setting off."

"Aye-Aye captain!" the crew shouted before they took off to finish their assignments. It wasn't long until the ship rose up from the dock and hovered above the town. The town people all waved them in thanks, little Rika was cheering loudly with her mother by her side. Taiyang and Qrow watched as the ship rose and then took off towards the sky. It didn't take long before the Flying Sparrow was out of sight and gone but the impact it had on the town of Stich won't be leaving for a long time.

* * *

So how was all of that? We saw Shanks of that world and yes I planned for him to have the silver eyes and also had planned for how he found Yang and Ruby which got them to be friends with Jaune and join the crew. As for the One Piece fans I know what you all must be asking. Luffy being the Pirate King/Gold Roger to this story. This was planned from the start and Luffy is pretty much the same and we might get a chance to see more of him and the Straw Hats in action later. Plus I can see him doing something like that. As for this story's One Piece…. I did debate with my co-writer about the name for it and in the end we decided it should be the same name. though instead of the treasure itself this One Piece is what will led them to the treasure. Did I go too far? Depends but I do have the plan for what the One Piece is already made and I doubt it will be the same thing in the actual series. So did I do good or did I take things too far and make the story no good? Also should there is a 'World of Remnant' section of the story for more background and info or should that be left to the story itself? Tell me all the good and bad in a review s that is the only way stories like these will get better. Flames for the sake of flames or the do nothing but fill my trash folder.


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello everyone, hope you all are doing well. This week is going crazy with school starting again for the family and there will be several updates this well as well as a new story this Saturday. But more importantly this week we had some major issues with the hurricanes. A major one hit Texas and another will be hitting by the time this is uploaded. Now I personally don't have to worry about them since I live too far away but it is still a serious moment for everyone those storms are effecting. My thoughts and prayers are out to all the families effected and hope that they all can be able to move pass this.

Once again One Piece is a big inspiration and many elements will be seen. But several other elements will be added and I hope there are some that can spot them.

Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY as it is own my Roster Teeth and creator Monty Oum. May you rest in peace man.

Tale of the Blue Rogue Pirates

Pyrrha looked at the sky in wonder as she was one the Airship's deck. She had only heard a few tales of the ancient ships that ran on magical technology, so similar to dust, that they could fly and sail with little problem.

"So, enjoying your time on the ship?" Jaune asked as he leaned on the railings of the deck next to Pyrrha.

"Yes, I never thought that I would ride on something that is from a fairy tale. It's amazing that no one else has discovered this." She answered, and was honest as most used the bulkheads and such.

"Yeah, not many people have appreciation for the old stuff. Our next stop is back home to good ol' Rolt Town, a lawless town."

That got the invincible girl's attention. How could a town survive in lawlessness was her biggest question. "How could a town be lawless?" She asked as anyone with half a brain could see that rules needed to be in place to function as a society. Too many rules and everyone would rebel, as it would cause problems in the economy due to overregulation, but too few rules would be anarchy.

"Well, the rules are unofficial, and usually a bit personal on establishments. Plus, since there's a lot of pirates there, not many are willing to just outright rob or cheat another person, unless they think they can get away with it." Jaune answered as best he could.

"It sounds so strange," Pyrrha admitted, "You think the place would be destroyed with so many pirates staying there."

Jaune shrugged, "Well even pirates need a place where they can rest up without worrying about Grimm, bounty hunters, Huntsmen or just fighting in general. Not that there isn't fighting in the town. There are always brawls and fights going on."

"I can imagine," Pyrrha said picturing just walking down the street and seeing a dozen fights happening at once. "But why would they fight?"

Jaune chuckled, "Many different reasons. If they're pissed off at a guy, said guy retaliating. Heck some do it for bragging rights of beating someone with a certain bounty. You be surprised at the times someone started a fight with me thinking my bounty was fake." He gained a thoughtful look "You know I wouldn't be surprised if someone tries to fight you. Either bragging rights for taking down a girl with your rep or not believing you are worth the rep. Just wait until you gain a bounty."

Pyrrha smiled, "Well I'll just have to see. I'm actually excited to arrive, to actually be treated like a normal average pirate. I wouldn't even care if someone starts a fight with me.

Jaune gave a small laugh, "That's the spirit. But first we need to get to the tavern my sisters run before we do anything."

"Oh you have sisters?" Pyrrha asked "That sounds nice. How many are there?"

"Seven," Jaune answered simply not noticing the stunned look on Pyrrha's face. "All sharing the same father with me."

"…Huh?" was all Pyrrha could say.

(scene change)

Inside the Going Merry the Blue Rouges were laughing and cheering with Jaune's sisters. Pyrrha was surprised seeing Jaune actually did have seven sisters however they didn't all look the same. They varied in height, size and skin tones. Heck a few were completely different species. Weiss did inform Pyrrha that Jaune's father was a bit of a womanizer but she didn't think much of it until now. Heck if it wasn't for the fact they all had the same shade of blonde hair besides a few small differences she wouldn't have thought they were siblings at all. "And to think you got someone like Pyrrha to join your crew Jaune," one of the sisters said who was apparently a fan and asked for Pyrrha autograph, to which the fighter gave.

Jaune chuckled at his sister, "I really had nothing to do with it, she surprised us all by walking onto our ship and asking to join."

"Really?" Bonnie asked smirking teasingly at her brother, "Why would she want to join a messed up pirate crew like yours?"

Ruby pouts at her, "Stop teasing Bonnie. Besides we're not that messed up."

Bonnie just raised a brow before glancing at Yang who was leaning back in her chair and gulping down a whole bottle of rum. Ruby just waved her off, "But that's just Yang."

One of the sister paused in the excitement and titled her head. Jaune noticed and asked knowing this sister has the ability to sense aura to the level of tracking a person down by their aura "Something wrong Emma?"

Emma just smiled "Daddy's coming to visit."

"Really?" Bonnie asked before she got an evil grin reaching for something in her pocket, "Hey Yori, I got something for yea."

"Yay!" the small ten-year-old cheered coming up to her sister as said sister handing her something which made her very happy.

"Isn't that a pixel stick?" Blake asked seeing the treat before Yori ripped it open and held it over her head allowing the powder to fall into her open mouth. "Basically flavored sugar?"

"Yep," Bonnie said holding Yori up by the back of her dress and the smaller girl was practically vibrating. "Go get him Yori" Bonnie instructed before she dropped the girl to the floor.

At this moment the door to the tavern opens up to a tall man with wild blond hair who called out, "How are my favorite girls do-Oof!" he was cut up when a speeding mini missile named Yori clashed into him. The only reason he wasn't knocked to the ground from the force was because the two men behind him caught his fall to prevent them from falling as well. After he was steadied Shanks looked down and around as his youngest was climbing and moving around on his body like a rapid squirrel all the while talking in a very fast pace "Hey Daddy! Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Where'd you go? Did you fight pirates? Did you bring me anything? Can we see some treasure? Jaune's back too. He brought a pretty lady that joined his crew. Did you bring me anything? Did you bring presents? Can you give me a ride on your ship?" she paused hanging on his arm which Shank held out for his daughter to hang on. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Yeah that's just what you need," one of the men behind Shanks muttered with a deadpan look, "more sugar."

"Give me a cookie, or let me have daddy time, or else I'll come at you like a spider monkey and kick your ass!" Yori said as the two guys laughed a bit.

"Yori, language, and what's that about Jaune bringing home a girl?" The blonde man said, but at least Yori got distracted enough to answer him.

"Yeah, yeah he did! A really nice lady with red hair and green eyes. Now, give me a cookie!" The blonde man had to see for himself about this new girl. He scanned the room before he puts Yori on the floor and ruffled her hair a bit. He noticed Pyrrha and started walking towards her, and that's when Pyrrha felt an aura behind her.

"So, you're the newest member of my son's crew?" He asked in all seriousness, and was a little intimidating. He definitely looked like an older version of Jaune, but with a bright red scars and silver eyes.

"Oh, yes. I'm new to his crew. My name is Pyrrha." The gladiator didn't really get her thoughts straight and was embarrassed at the introduction.

"Well, I guess I-oof!" The blonde man started off before having Yori catch him on the backside.

"Youdidn'tanswermyquestionsdaddy!" Now Yori was just really hyper since she was practically bug-eyed and running her words together.

"Okay, who gave her more sugar?"

"I have no idea what you mean dad," Bonnie stated with a cat like grin.

Ruby herself was trying not to make herself noticeable. She felt bad for the small girl and not getting the cookie she asked for so she gave her one of her own. Shank himself was sitting down with Yori in his lap answering her questions as she repeated several of them rapidly. After a few minutes of this Yori was satisfied and ran over to one of her sisters who gave her a large glass of juice. Shank let out a big breath of relief and slouched in his seat, "Man I forgot how hyper she can be."

"If you visit more often than we might not give her as much sugar when you do visit," Emma stated.

Shanks pouts at her, "Now that's not fair. I come by when I can. I still gave to make sure the rest of the fleet is handling their spots and not causing trouble. Also got to make sure no one else try anything around the territories I have alliances with or my protection. If I stay here all the time, well not only will many pirates here just shit themselves but some of the ones trying to make a name for themselves or one of the other emperors might start getting ideas."

Bonnie raised a brow, "So are we getting a new sibling then?"

Shanks looked uncomfortable and was trying to figure out what to say. Emerald however got Shanks' attention "Speaking of pirates wanting to make a name for themselves, your son has something he wants to tell you."

Shanks raised a brow before turning to look at his son. Jaune gave Emerald a look that said a sarcastic 'thanks' to which she beamed cheekily back. Jaune looked his old man in the eye, getting his whole attention before he sighs "Dad, I decided, my whole crew decided on a true goal. We're going after the One Piece."

"Yeah," Yang added pointing at the emperor, "He's going to get a bigger title then you."

Shanks stared surprised for a moment before he closes his eyes and gave a big laugh, "That's my boy!" he grinned at his daughters "Girls get more rum and booze out. We have to celebrate."

"You're not mad?" Jaune asked. He figured his dad might have been a little upset, but then again he knew his father would never say no for a reason to drink and party.

"Mad?" Shanks asked bewildered, "Why would I be mad? My boy is going to try and beat his old man. I never been so proud," he paused thinking, "Well besides the time you did become a man."

Jaune blush at his dad embarrassing him in front of everyone…again. "Dad," he moans.

"But isn't that your captain's treasure?" Ruby asked Shanks not really reading the mood. "I figure you wouldn't want anyone taking it."

Shanks shrugged, "Well it was more Nami's, our navigator, treasure since she was the main one to gather it and in charge of our crew's spending." He laughed taking a sip if the drink one of his daughters places in front of him. "Boy, you should have seen Nami's face when the captain told everyone around the world the treasure was up for grabs. If he wasn't already dying from his execution, then I'm sure she would have killed him herself."

"So you did sail with the pirate king," Pyrrha said amazed to actually be sitting near a man on such a legendary crew, "What was he like?"

"We all heard different stories of your captain," Weiss pointed out, "But what was he really like as a person?"

"Yeah!" Nora cheered, "How was he? Was he a badass?"

Shanks thought it over looking for the right words. "How to describe Captain Luffy? Well the best way to really say about him is…" the rest of Jaune's crew leaned in closer, "he was an idiot."

The rest face faulted, stunned at the claim. "Really?" Blake asked being one of the first to recover, "That's the best way to describe him?"

"Yep," Shanks nodded popping the 'p'. "He couldn't really do anything on the ship itself. He was clueless navigator, he couldn't work a sail or ship, he was terrible at repairing the ship and all he knew as a cook was roast meat over a fire after he was done hunting. He couldn't handle a weapon without accidently hurting himself. Hell I wasn't even sure he could read or write. Yeah, idiot really is the best way to describe him."

"How?" Ruby asked not really understanding it. She along with everyone else were told many different stories of Luffy and his crew's adventures. "How did he end up being the pirate king if he was so dumb?"

Shanks smile fondly as he remembers his captain, "I was only a cabin boy when I was on his crew but he never really tried to earn his title. Heck it was the kingdoms that declared him the King of the Pirates. He wasn't out to conquer anything or prove anything to anyone. He just wanted to be the freest man in the world. All he cared about, besides his crew and friends, was his next meal and the next greatest adventure." He chuckled, "Got us into a ton of trouble with that way to thinking."

"You don't say," Ren said surprised as the rest of them, "And to think the four kingdoms fear him the most out of any pirates."

"Oh don't get me wrong," Shanks pointed out, "He was practically a demon in a fight if it was for something important or serious. Mess with his friends or allies and he would wreck anyone up. If it ever came to it, he would march toward one of the kingdom capitals through the front gate and fight his way till he got his friend back."

"And to think he was the one that started the great pirate era," Weiss pointed out having a hard time wrapping her head around the claim. "You'd think he did that on purpose or for a reason."

"I don't think so," Shanks corrected, "He was never one to really think things through. I doubt he knew what his words would have done when he said them that day. At least not the way he intended."

Well, that was something was just plain odd, but odder things have happened in the past as well.

"So, where did Luffy hide the One Piece? I mean, since you did sail on his crew you must have some idea on where he hid it." Shanks was already rolling his eyes at Emerald's question. The genie like girl definitely had qualities that reminded him of Nami. Of course he didn't blame the girl when thought about her background before the Blue Rogues, or even the Black Blades, but he still had pride as a Pirate Emperor and former member of the Straw Hat pirates.

"Hmmm, I may have an inkling of where it is, but I'm not saying a word." There were some disappointed groans before Shanks added, "It's better for you kids to find it yourselves then get it handed to you on a silver platter, and you should never trust a silver platter. It's the adventure that really molds you into legends, and if you never fight or explore then how are you gonna keep that treasure?"

That was actually a good thought. Remnant was filled with Huntsmen and Huntresses that would love to get a share of that treasure, and there were also more pirates that were after that treasure as well, and what was easier than stealing it from a fresh crew with little experience that got lucky? However, to Ruby it was something that Shanks said that got her attention, "If you have an idea where the treasure might be, then why haven't you gotten it yet?"

They got the crew to look at Ruby confused before their heads snapped to Shanks when they realize that the pirate did say he had an idea where the treasure was. Shanks just smirked at them, "Because it's not mine to take," he took a gulp of his drink and seeing their confused look explained, "My captain is a funny man. Both with his jokes and sense of humor but also in his way of thinking. He was an idiot no doubt but he always had a way of surprising even us." He chuckled, "he might not have really understood or had an idea what he would have done when he made that challenge but it was still a challenge to the world none the less. I think he was saying his adventure was over but he wanted the rest of the world to have one even greater than his own. There's no point in me going after the treasure."

Shanks' first mate nodded in agreement, "That's right. We didn't set sail looking for his captain's treasure. We wouldn't so much as blink an eye if someone did find it."

Shanks nodded "No, it's for a new generation to find." He smirked at his son, "And I know who I have my money on."

Jaune smile softly at his dad, "I won't let you down."

Shanks nodded "I know none of you will."

Weiss sighed slightly disappointed "So we have a goal but no leads onto anywhere where the One Piece could be."

"Well we not worst off than any other pirates," Ruby pointed out hoping to make her feel better.

"If anything we might have a better off," Ren added getting some of his friends' attention, "It's been over twenty years since the pirate king's death and pirates have been looking for the One Piece ever since. Many have given up or are having doubts of the One Piece existence. We know that it truly exists."

"Oh it exists alright," Shanks said with a laugh, "I know exactly what the One Piece is and trust me when I say it's real."

"What does it even look like?" Ruby asked in her child like wonder. "I beat it looks so cool."

Shanks chuckle, "The One Piece is both the map and the key. It's not something you would expect. But at the same time you will know what it is when you find it."

"Not really helpful" Weiss mutters.

"Still better than our competition," Pyrrha added, "They don't know what it is either but we have a better clue then them."

"Doesn't say much," Blake said but she agrees with the new crew member.

"Hey! Enough of this doubt!" Yang said raising up a new bottle of rum, "Let's party!"

"Now that's something I like to hear!" Shanks cheered knocking his bottle with Yang, "Drink up everyone!"

"Yay!" the two crew cheered as they took their drinks and the party started going on in the Going Merry.

(scene change)

Jaune groaned as the sun peeked through the window in the room he was sleeping in. the light didn't help his hangover but then again he really was feeling what happen last night. The two crews partied through the night before he went to bed a few hours ago. His banging head cleared enough for him to notice that he was not alone in bed. He saw the green hair of Emerald right in front of him but it was the warm body behind him that made him turn his head to see Yang snoring softly and pressing her naked body against his under the cover.

"Right, ménage-a-trois." Jaune thought as he remembered it was Yang's drunken suggestion, mainly after she tried to get some from Jaune and Emerald tried to keep her off the 'self-proclaimed turf'. Oddly enough, Weiss almost got involved when she said that the idiot captain was hers, but then she passed out from being drunk which had Ruby drag her best friend to her room. Ruby didn't drink much, but then again she wasn't the drinker type, even if she did indulge from time to time. Now Jaune had a good question: how was he going to get out of this?

(Scene Break)

Yori and Ruby giggled as they finished up their task, and Red Scar Shanks would never know it happened until it was too late.

"Shh, we need to be quiet." Ruby said with a girlish giggle as she finished up her end, and Yori darted off before Ruby did, so they could stash the tools of the deed.

Ruby herself quickly followed her so she was not the one caught red handed in her fun with the youngest besides her. This was the scene Pyrrha found when she came down the stairs. She barely remembered how she felt sick after last night and work up this morning with a big headache. She wondered what Ruby was doing and why she was giggling so much. Pyrrha however felt another jolt of pain from her headache and sat down at one of the wooden table. She groaned before she heard someone ask "First time with a hangover?"

She looked to see one of the men from Shanks' crew sitting a bit away from her looking over his scroll, no doubt looking at the latest news. Pyrrha winced, "Sorry. I never really drank alcohol before."

The man chuckled "It's fine. You're new so none of us expect you to try and match our level of drinking. Heck the only one I think can is Yang and maybe Jaune." He glanced at her "Name's Ben. I'm Shanks' first mate."

"Nice to meet you," Pyrrha greeted before she glanced at Shanks himself. She had to force herself from giggling seeing what Yori and Ruby had done before she manages to control herself.

Ben notice this and chuckled "Don't worry about him. Besides he's going to have a bad hangover when he wakes up. He always drinks too much and then he has the gall to complain about the hangovers."

Pyrrha sweat drops not sure what to say. As the rest of her new friends came down the stairs, Jaune looking slightly disheveled and Pyrrha notice that Emerald and Yang had a slight limp to them. Yang groaned and flopped into her seat and rested her head on the table. "Why can't hangovers just go to my semblance?"

"It's to teach you not to drink too much," Weiss chided even if she was only slightly better off than Yang as she drank less before she passed out. The white theme girl did however form a solid ice pack from dust which she had on her forehead.

Yang just flipped her the bird without looking up. Jaune then notice his sister Bonnie walking pass him blowing into a paper bag. Following her path, he saw that she stopped over their father before she smacked the paper bag hard to make it pop with a bang. Shanks shot up, even worst with the killer headache he had from his hangover, "We're under attack! Don't worry my babies, daddy will save you!" he tried to move into action but his legs tangled with a tipped over chair and ended up spawning on the floor. "Oooow," the emperor moaned.

"Thanks daddy!" Yori thanked her father for 'protecting her' before she sat next to Nora before the both of them chanted "Pancakes" over and over.

Ben laughed at his captain causing the man to look up confused, "What happen?"

Yang looked up annoyed before she got a good look at Shanks' face. She blinked before she started laughing uncontrollably. The others looked over and either start laughing or shaking their heads. Shanks looked confused, "What?"

Ben smirked, "Nothing captain. Just don't go out like that. I don't want to be embarrassed by having someone seeing my leader like that."

Shanks was confused before he notices his reflection in a hanging mirror and gapped. His face was doodled all over his face, ranging from swirls, whisker marks, his scar looking like a tally mark for the number five and he gained a twirly mustache. Yang was laughing hard while banging on the table. After "Not bad. I would have drawn a dick or two personally."

"Laugh it up blondie, and since I have a feeling I know who the culprit is, no pancakes." Nora and Yori gasped in shock as they wouldn't get the syrupy goodness that is known as pancakes, and they would be seeing 'pancakes, glorious pancakes' if they could.

"NOOOO!" Was the hyperactive duo's reply for the denial of their favorite breakfast treat. The world wasn't fair, and even more so with pirates.

"Well, since I'm up." Jaune got the attention of the crew at the seats at the time, "I think we need to figure out a game plan for finding the One Piece."

"That's easy," Yang stated, surprising everyone "We just take a big haystack and take a needle and hide it inside. And then we have to find it."

Everyone stared at her, "Umm Yang," Ruby started confused with her sister, "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, how does this help us?" Weiss added with an annoyed frown.

Yang grinned, "Because we're finding a needling in a haystack anyways. So if we find the needle then we're better off."

The crew gave her deadpan looks before Ren, recovering the fastest, said, "We need a new destination to even begin our search."

"Maybe somewhere we know where we know the King has been?" Ruby suggested before she beams getting an idea, "Maybe some of his favorite places. I'm sure that would be where he hid it."

"Sorry," Shanks staked trying to wipe the marker doodles off his face, "But Captain Luffy pretty much liked almost all the locations he visited. Either because of the adventure or because of the people and more importantly the food. Heck if he could make maps I know he would mark the places around Remnant with the best restaurants or best food in general."

Ruby seem dishearten before Pyrrha placed a hand on her shoulder, "It was a good try."

Nora groaned, "Get we go onto a big adventure and we got no place to start. If only someone could point us in the right direction!" she directed this towards Shanks.

"Nope," was her only reply not even caring to look her way.

Blake was going over her maps and notes before an idea came to her, "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way."

"How so?" Yang asked with a raised brow.

"We have no leads to even begin searching," Blake reminded them, "So we can't just pick a random direction and hope for the best."

"You going somewhere with this kitty-cat?" Emerald asked almost bored.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Not only do we need to look for clues but also we would need supplies and resources for when we go on the search itself. So I suggest we start with our normal routine, doing raids on different pirates and people we would target and gather the resources but also gather any clues while we do so."

Weiss thought it over, "Makes sense. We're pretty much as blind on most other pirates so this way might be our best route."

"That and we really don't have any other plan," Emerald pointed out.

"There's still that haystack idea" Yang suggested as a joke.

Jaune however nodded, "Okay, we'll do that. We just need to find a good target which will also might be able to gather information."

Weiss then suggested "Atlas has many places that we can sneak into for research and no doubt as the main force to execute the pirate king they would have the most information."

"But they might not have much on his history," Ren said, "And any info would be either destroyed or heavily guarded."

"Maybe someone where we can look info pass visit the Straw Hats," Pyrrha added trying to help out "but also somewhere we can explore without looking suspicious in general."

"Well if you are looking for a place to not only do your raids and gather info then I have a suggestion," Ben stated getting their attention. They looked at him and he said, "Vacuo have been showing reports of not only heavy White Fang activity but also of pirates. And that kingdom is spread out so you can look at plenty of places there."

That was some news that got their attention, the White Fang were originally a group that wanted peaceful protest, but then overnight leadership changed under mysterious circumstances and lead to almost an overnight overuse of violence to force the issue. To say that they had become monsters wasn't that far off, and there were still some of the old races hidden in Remnant.

"I guess Atlas will have to wait for now," Jaune started off before he slammed a hand on the table and stood up, "Crew, we're heading to Vacuo to handle the White Fang, and look for clues. Then we head for Atlas and try to ask around for any information on the Pirate King."

The crew nodded happily, and they were now going to have a minor plan at the least.

"Good luck kiddo." Shanks said as one by one, the crew followed Jaune out the door, but a few steps outside reminded them that most of them still had hangovers and they groaned about it.

This caused Shank to laugh, "Rookies, complete rookies."

Ben rolled his eyes, "They're rookies pirates, what else is there to say?"

Shanks waved him off "Not that, I mean these kids don't know how to handle a hangover."

One of the other men laugh, a large fellow with tan skin and took a bit bite of a ham placed in front of him, "They're kids captain, they aren't used to hangovers."

Shanks chuckled, "Right you are Roo, right you are."

Ben smirked, "I don't know, I think Jaune act just like you when you have a hangover. Pretty sad really."

Shanks gave his best friend a glare "Screw you Ben! Not everyone is immune to hangovers like you, lucky bastard." He then turned his glare to the rest of his crew as they laughed at him. "Screw you guys too!"

(scene change)

"Maybe we should have waited," Yang moaned as she pulled a rope to adjust the sail.

"I'm too excited to wait!" Ruby cried out running around the ship making sure everything was set. "I want to get there now!"

"We're going Ruby relax," Blake said as she turned the wheel and the ship itself for the heading, "All ready Jaune!"

Jaune nodded, "Then set sail. We have a treasure to find."

The ship rose higher into the air before it drifted off at a good speed before it took cover behind the clouds. In the sky the crew was adjusting the ship while getting use to the sun and working on their headaches. Ruby took to the crow's nest and keep an eye out. She was smiling widely before she sang softly and slowly to fit the mood, a song that carried over the ship itself.

" _Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a pirate's life for me."_

* * *

So how was this? Nothing action pact but we got the team movie towards their next adventure. But I do want to know should there is a 'World of Remnant' section of the story for more background and info or should that be left to the story itself? Tell me all the good and bad in a review as that is the only way stories like these will get better. Flames for the sake of flames or the do nothing but fill my trash folder.


End file.
